Truth Be Told
by NeonWaffleSauce
Summary: Leslie's always been a big dreamer, but when her mom dies of cancer, she stops dreaming altogether. Her dad sends her to live with his best friend Billy Black to get her into the world. Can a certain wolf teach her to dream again? Or will he slip away?RxR
1. Prologue

Introduction:

Leslie P.O.V

"Hey Mom, I was wondering if you wanted me to get that movie about the kid with the guitar from the video store on my way home so we can watch it tomorrow?"

Silence.

"Alright, so no Guitar Boy, how about _Avatar_? I know you love that one…"

Nothing.

"Mom? Are you okay?"

I peered closely at her face, finally realizing what had happened. There was no life in her usually vibrant green eyes. They were glazed over, no trace of the woman I'd spent my entire life admiring behind them.

I knew this day would come eventually, but nobody really knows how to deal with it. I guess everyone handles loss different. No, I thought, that's not true.

We all cry, in public or behind closed doors. We're all haunted by their presence, if only for the first few weeks, or years after they're gone. We all expect them to come walking through the front door with groceries in one arm, complaining about the terrible traffic. But first and foremost, we scream. Silently in shock, or aloud hysterically.

* * *

><p>Which I did. When she died, so did a gargantuan piece of me. I may never get <em>that <em>back, but now, I have a new kind of love to fill that gap. True love.

My name is Leslie Sophia Reo, and this is my story. You will laugh, you will ponder, you will gasp, cry, and curse my decisions. But the one thing you will do, over and over throughout the tale, is relate.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Dreams, Nightmares, and the Middle of Nowhere… FUN!**

Leslie P.O.V

Sleep. That was my new hobby. No more talking to friends, or playing my guitar, or anything. Just sleep. Because that was the only place I could see her like she once was. My dreamland. And even then, things got all messed up.

The first night I dreamt of her, we were sitting together on a bench in Central Park (which was oddly empty), right across the street from our house. She was talking to me about love.

"_Love is the most powerful thing in the world, Leslie. It changes the course of two people's lives forever. Even though you don't know what I'm talking about right now, you will one day. Love has a way of sneaking up on you, and you'll never be ready for it. But when it does show up on your doorstep, you must nurture and care for it. An unattended love is just a shell of what it could be._

"_Its not going to be perfect, you can expect your fair share of fights and arguments. But if you never disagreed with one another, you'd be lying to yourselves. Even your father and I have our fair share of fights, but we love each other dearly. The best loves are constructed of your differences, because you love them for all the things in them, that are missing in yourself. You may come together because of similarities, but you will stay together because of your own unique qualities."_

_I just sat in silence, thinking about what she had said and how it pertained to me. Was she expecting me to fall in love or something? Funny. A boy hasn't given me a second glance since second grade, and that was the year I dressed as I giant eraser for Halloween. Maybe this was some sort of pep-talk to keep me in the game. But if anything, I felt worse. Having your mother talk to you about relationships isn't the best thing in the world, so you can imagine that having her talk about your _lack _of relationships is even more embarrassing._

_Suddenly, I felt fury rise up in my throat like vomit, and it was all directed at her. I couldn't fathom why exactly I was mad at her, but I was. Then, my body took over control, my mind taking the backseat._

_In the amount of time it takes to read a Dr. Seuss book, I had dragged my mother- screaming profanities along the way- to one of the small lakes in the park and began attempting to drown her. But my mother was strong. As I held her by the hair of her head, all the while trying to make myself stop, she clawed, punched, shredded, and pulverized every part of me she could reach. As I struggled to keep her head submerged, her hair began falling out rapidly. Her limbs became instantaneously weaker, her once powerful attempts at survival becoming feeble, at best._

_Then, finally, my mind regained control, and I released her. But I digress. My poor mother had finally given up, now just a lifeless form in my shaking arms. She looked 20 years older than she did just a few minutes ago on the bench. I was so confused. What kind of person could do this?_

"_A monster…" I whispered, feeling utterly alone and defeated. _I _was the monster. I had stolen her last breaths, when all the while she was just trying to give me some hope. _

I woke in a puddle of cold sweat, tears running down my cheeks. This was getting to be just a little bit too regular for my tastes… Nightmares, crying, and the occasional scream in the middle of the night. Just adds up to make me a big ol' can of Crazy Sauce. Fun. I didn't understand how I couldn't just GET OVER IT like my dad did. He spent a few days locked up in their room, crying himself to sleep. But just as soon as the wave of devastation had came, he slipped right out of it, going back to work and his daily life.

I, on the other hand, was holed up in my room sleeping the days away. I didn't see anyone, didn't do anything, blah blah etc etc. Maybe I was being dramatic, or maybe I was looking at it he wrong way. I felt like her death was my fauilt, hence the dreams. I have figured out that there was nothing I could do, but it still didn't change anything. I felt guilty for living my life without her being there.

"Do you still feel that way now?" Dr. Caddler asked, looking down at me curiously. I'd been visiting Dr. George Caddler since my mother died. He was my psychologist and the closest thing I had to a friend.

"Well sort of, but that stuff has taken the back burner in my life, if you know what I mean…" I said, sitting up. I'd been laying upside down on the couch the entire appointment, and I was getting pretty dizzy.

"I'm not able to make assumptions in this line of work, Leslie. You have to tell me every single thing you want me to know."

_Well no dip, Sherlock…_ I thought angrily, wishing I wasn't here. Dr. Caddler may have helped me a lot over the few weeks I'd been seeing him, but he really could be the most frustrating man in the world. Next to my father, of course. He was a pretty ignorant man too…

"Well, Dr. Caddler," I began. "I've got to move to La Push, Washington, to live with some man I haven't seen since I was 6. And last I remember, his son was a freak. So I've been a bit stressed out about that more than I've been upset about not having Mom around."

He nodded, mmhmm'd, and took some notes on his little clipboard. Personally, I thought he was just doodling as he listened to me whine about my issues, but one day I peeked and sadly, it was just boring notes. But one of the words that jumped off the page at me, because I could actually comprehend its meaning, was "bipolar".

"Oh yes, La Push, the old Quileute Reservation in Washington, yes?" he asked, smiling like he knew something I didn't.

I was dumbfounded. How did _he _know about that? I'm pretty sure he didn't have enough time off to look up Native American Reserves on the West coast. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't even if he _did _have the time off! I mean, who in their right mind would?

"If you're wondering, your father told me about it when he dropped you off today. He also mentioned that you wouldn't be seeing a professional in Washington. So I'm going to give you my personal phone number so you can call me whenever you get overwhelmed." He handed me a business card with his home number scribbled on the back. A little too Chester the Molester for my tastes, but it was a nice gesture anyway… I guess.

"Thanks Dr. Caddler… Well," I stood, and held out my hand to him. He shook it politely. "Talk to you later, Doc."

When I got back to the apartment, I looked at all of my luggage. I was leaving the next morning, and I was pretty bummed. NYC is a big city, and I was moving to a place where the most fun you could have was going to an ice cold beach to look at a fire and try not to freeze your balls off. Yay.

"Les? Could you c'mere for a minute?" My dad called from the living room, and I sighed. I didn't like talking to him. He was being "Macho Dad" constantly, and it irritated me.

"Coming!" I yelled. Getting off the edge of my bed, I shuffled my feet all the way there, inwardly groaning. I didn't _wanna_!

When I finally made it into the room, I could obviously tell my father had been crying. He had a photo album in his hand, and I knew exactly what he was going to do.

"Dad… no. I couldn't… That's your's." I whispered, fighting the lump in my throat. He couldn't give me that! I'd… I'd burst out crying right on the spot!

"Leslie, its supposed to be your's. She wanted me to give it to you, and so do I." He smiled through his tears, and I stopped struggling with the lump and let the tears flow. He was giving me their Wedding Photo Album. It was important to him, I knew, which made me treasure it even more. But it was when I saw what was in the front cover, that I started bawling like a baby who dropped her binky. Her diamond wedding ring was in a small pocket in the front.

I looked at my father with tears in my eyes… This was easily the most heartfelt thing we had ever shared. I hugged him, not letting go. We cried together for what must've been an hour, finally reaching the level of closeness we never had.

The next day at the airport, I managed not to cry, but that didn't mean I didn't want to. My dad waved until my plane was completely out of sight. I felt terrible. We finally get close, and I have to move. Can you say Debbie Downer? My life really did suck donkey testicles…

I looked through my carryon for my Ipod. If I was stuck on this deathtrap until we reached Detroit, I needed something to lull me to sleep. I put in my earbuds and decided on "Monster" by Paramore. I probably blared everyone around me out, but I honestly didn't care. Too bad for them!

…

When we reached Detroit, I had gone through all the songs in my Ipod. Twice. And I have _a lot _of songs. I was pretty frustrated with sitting still. I had pretty bad ADD, but I refused to take any medicine, so I was practically pulling my hair out of my own head. And on top of all of that, my butt was numb. And, I don't know about you, but I kind of _enjoy _knowing that I've still got a rear end. Just throwing that out there. Now, onto Seattle! Woohoo.

…

After almost 6 continuous hours of sitting completely still and silent, we reached the Seattle Airport. I did a little victory dance… And freaked everyone in coach out. Way to go, Leslie… Got yourself some popularity points there.

After I got my luggage, I went looking throughout the terminal for Jacob and Billy. Dad had already told me about Billy rocking a wheelchair, but seeing it firsthand was a bit unnerving. The last time I'd seen him, he was about 2 inches taller than my dad… Now, he was up to my hip. Wheelchairs really do knock a guy down a few feet. Its sad, really. But he was still nice, in his own way.

"Hey Leslie!" Jacob said with a smile. He was pretty cute, but I knew him back when he used to eat his own boogers, so, eww.

"Hi Jake.." I replied, nodding in his direction. I greeted Billy too, and then, we were on our way to, DA DA DA!, the middle of freaking nowhere.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

Leslie P.O.V.

"Exactly how long am I going to be stuck like this?" I asked, craning my head around the pile of suitcases in my lap. The Rabbit wasn't exactly built for all the luggage that comes with a teenage girl from New York. I'd found that out the hard way.

"If you keep complaining, I'm gonna have to drive circles around the house to teach you a lesson!" Jake teased, making me grumble. I was _tired, _I was _uncomfortable, _and to top it all off, I had to pee like freaking _Sea Biscuit._ My walnut sized bladder was enjoying this car ride about as much as I was.

I was in the middle of my angry train of thought when Jake hit a pothole you could fit a whale in. All of my belongings bounced up and came crashing back down on me. One hit me so hard I could have sworn I got a concussion.

"Watch it, Squatch!" I snapped, rubbing my head. He was just _trying _to piss me off now… And it was working pretty darn good, judging by the fact everything I looked at had a reddish tint. OR MAYBE THAT WAS THE BLOOD FROM MY FREAKING CONCUSSION! Jerk…

"That hole was the size of a Jenny Craig spokesperson, I couldn't exactly drive into the other lane to avoid it." That was his excuse? We were in BF, Egypt, the only oncoming traffic was the occasional raccoon! And they were dead!

I sat in silence, looking out the window. The sun was starting to set, and even though I wasn't exactly looking forward to the foliage, even I had to admit it was beautiful. Peat moss blanketed the entire forest, the leaves were a striking green, a color I wasn't used to.

I was born and raised in a concrete jungle, a place where attention was given only to the best. So as a result, I was a dramatic, creative, and obnoxious girl. The typical New Yorker. I liked my music loud and my language colorful… Hence my awkwardness with the male species. I wasn't good with guys whatsoever. When I saw a cute boy walking my way, my tongue decided to swell (figuratively speaking, of course) and make speaking English a challenge in itself.


	4. Chapter 2 and 3

'_A/N: Alrightie, I had some technical issues when uploading the last chapter, hence the shortness. So, I just added the rest of chapter 2 into chapter 3. Confusing, I know. But I've got for you… Sorry! D: __**Chapter 3:**__ When it gets to the "Lucky" section, you need to listen to Cathy Nguyen's cover. That's where I got the idea for the laughing issue. Alssooooo, I would LURVE if you guys would rate and review. It makes my day so much better! Anywho, ON WITH THE STORY! ~NeonWaffleSauce_

**Chapter 2 (cont.): Potty like a Princess**

Leslie P.O.V.

"Are we there yet?" I whined. I knew I was being rude and I didn't care. My bladder was twitching, and I knew that if he hit another pothole, I'd pee myself. And Jacob would never let me live that down.

"Actually," Billy turned around to face me guiltily, "We're not going back to the house _just _yet… We decided we needed to welcome you into the community as soon as possible, so we um… set up a… um… bonfire at the beach tonight?"

"WHAT?" I screeched. The only thing running through my head was "No bathroom, no bathroom, no bathroom, no bathroom, PORTA POTTY, no bathroom". I could've cried. Here I was, sitting in the back of a car with enough clothes to make a hobo look like the queen of England, about to wet myself, and we were going to a godforsaken beach. F. M. L.

"What's wrong with meeting people, Leslie?" Jake asked with a grin.

"I. Need. To. Pee" I snarled, getting really aggravated with his taunting. I hadn't seen him for years, and he was still the same. A bit more muscular, and a deeper voice, but still that 9 year old little boy who had cooties.

"There's plenty of trees out there." He replied simply, as if taking a leak on a tree was the most natural thing in the world. Which, in a way, it was. But that didn't mean I wanted to do it.

"I'm not a dog!" I protested, looking to Billy to save me. He just shrugged, laying the issue to rest. My options were either pee on myself, or behind a tree. Amazing. If I was still back home, I could walk about a block, go into a restaurant, and this issue would be settled.

Jacob mumbled something along the lines of "You look like one", but I quit paying his remarks any attention. I had to pee so bad it hurt.

"We're here!" Billy exclaimed, and I peeked out the window. The first things I saw were 1) a herd of shirtless males and 2) a girl's face. Wait, what?

"HI!" she shouted, making me scream. I unbuckled my seatbelt and scrambled to the other door, knocking all of my stuff down in the process. I pulled the handle, and came tumbling out. On my face. In front of a herd of shirtless boys.

I didn't move, trying to think of a way to get up and make it look like I fell out on purpose. But, honestly, there's no way to stay cool when you've got a face full of sand and half of your body is contorted over the other half.

If I had _any _hope of making it out of there with some sort of reputation, my bladder killed it. I suddenly remembered my urge to pee, and fought my hardest to hold it in. One of the shirtless boys, a cute one mind you, asked me if I needed any help.

"All I need to do is pee. So if you'd be freaking awesome and help me up, I'd love you forever." That was my epic response. Luckily, he seemed nice enough, because he just laughed and helped me stand.

I shook the sand out of my hair like a wet dog, scanning the area for a wide enough tree to shield everyone from a Grade-A mooning. Spotting one, I ran full speed at it, totally forgetting the fact that these people were here to meet me. To everyone except the nice boy who helped me up, it looked like I was running away. He was laughing heartily, earning a few raised eyebrows.

"I HAVE TO PEE!" I bellowed behind me, in case anyone was going to try and "stop me". I stepped behind the tree, pulled down my cutoff shorts, and took a wizz. It sounded like somebody spraying a freaking waterhose (on "jet") onto a pile of leaves. I could've cried I felt so much better… At least until I realized I didn't have any toilet paper. I groaned, looking around for something that could suffice. Seeing absolutely _nothing_, I gave up. If I got some sort of urinal tract infection, I was suing Jacob for everything he had.

When I got back to the crowd of people, my little peeing incident was completely forgotten. Obviously, this was normal to them. Which scared me a little bit. This whole "being one with nature" thing wasn't really my forte.

I walked towards the bonfire, not wanting to be a social outcast. But upon seeing what was going on, I wanted to turn around and run back to the car with my tail between my legs. They were having a marshmallow fight. With roasted marshmallows. I had a vision of me trying to wash sh'mallow goop out of my hair. There was no way I was going over there.

Jake picked up on this right away, judging by the way he got his friends attention and gestured towards me. They each (there was 3 total) grabbed a handful of the burnt nightmares, and came stalking towards me. I panicked.

Doing a 180° turn, I sprinted for the woods. Nikes or not, there was no way I was going to let anyone get that nasty stuff in my hair. I ran as fast as I could, weaving through people, as so to make chasing me directly harder. Jacob was fast, though, and kept on my tail throughout. I was getting tired, and decided I needed a different tactic. One known as, threats.

"I SWEAR TO GOD, JACOB BLACK… AND FRIENDS, IF YOU TOUCH ME WITH THAT GOO, I WILL SHAVE YOUR FREAKING EYEBROWS OFF!" I shrieked, still running with as much gusto as I could muster. This was getting exhausting.

He just laughed, "YOU WON'T DO IT!". He was closing in on me, and I just gave up. I slowed to a jog before finally stopping. Turning around to face him, I saw that he had stopped too, and was eating the marshmallows. _Boys, _I thought, _can't live with 'em, can live without 'em. _

"That was fun." he managed to get out, chewing like a cow. I couldn't exactly complain though, my table manners were just as bad. At a restaurant one time, I picked up my steak with my hands and ate it.

"I'm gonna get you back for this, Jake." I warned, smiling. His friends had given up the chase a long time before apparently, because they were back by the fire with everyone else.

"Sure you are, Les." He said with a snort, and began walking back to join his friends. I stayed behind, sitting on a nearby log. The ocean was breathtaking, the scent refreshing. I'd never spent much time outdoors, so everything was new to me. The crickets chirping, the leaves rustling in the breeze, the occasional wave crashing quietly, I was seeing and hearing it all for the first time, and it amazed me how much I'd missed out on.

I suddenly longed for my mother, wishing she was with me to see this. She'd love every bit of it, down to the annoying gnats that were circling my head. Knowing her, she'd probably ask me to go back to the car and get my guitar and sing for her. Which was exactly what I was going to do.

I got up, and dusted my butt off. No telling what kind of insect I had killed with my badonkeydonk. Ambling my way to the Rabbit, I felt a sort of peace I hadn't felt for years. The kind of feeling you get when you see a newborn baby, or when you put a 20 spot in the church collection box. A kind of closeness with the Big Guy, you know? Yeah, well that's how I felt, and I knew it was my mom saying, "Oh, thank you honey! That's exactly what I was hoping you'd do!" from her little personal garden.

When I reached the Rabbit, I was relieved to see that the scary girl wasn't around. I'd been expecting her to jump out from behind a corner, grinning like a psychopath at any possible moment. I mean what kind of person puts their face 2 inches from a car window and screams "HI!" ? That freak, apparently.

Opening the back door, I pulled my guitar case out from the scattered pile of baggage. I slung it over my shoulder and had begun walking back to my log when a silver pickup truck pulled into the little makeshift parking lot. I stood there, curious to see who was fashionably late, because the word "fashionably" didn't really apply here.

A teenage girl stepped out of the passenger side door, and the first thing I noticed when she looked my way was her eyes. They were an unusual shade of deep blue, surrounded with a fan of naturally black lashes. Her jaw line was strong, and her cheekbones high. Her dark chocolate waves were up in a crude bun, stray hairs poking out here and there. She was pretty, but in an unusual way. It wasn't just her face, it was her manner. It just screamed, "I'm here. I don't like you. But you want to talk to me anyway."

Then I noticed how much her features look like the psycho girl's, they were probably sisters. But if this chick was anywhere near as bad as her sister, I was out of there.

"Hey!" I called out, starting to walk towards her. She was a lot shorter than I was, and I felt like Big Foot.

"Hey. Who're you?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow at me. I already liked this girl, she was straightforward and to the point. My kind of person.

"Leslie Reo. I'm what you'd call a foreign exchange student. And you are?" I replied with a slight smile, shifting my guitar to my other shoulder.

"Ivy Shaw. Where you from?" She would be pretty good at 20Q. "You don't really look like you're from here." Even to my stupid-self, it was pretty obvious she didn't exactly like me. Way to make friends, Les.

"I'm from New York City," I said with a wistful smile. I missed it dearly. "I'm guessing you're from around here?" It was pretty obvious given then russet tone of her skin, and the fact she came here alone.

"Well, hope you learn fast Princess, otherwise… You won't last long here." She stated simply, brushing past me and walking towards the fire. I just stood there. Who the _hell _did she think she was?

**Chapter 3: Campfire Songs and Pedobears**

Leslie P.O.V.

I began walking back to my log, trying to shake the whole "You won't last here" thing off. I didn't want to burn any bridges just yet. I was going to try and give her the benefit of the doubt. Maybe this was just how she _was._

"Leslie!" someone shouted. I ignored them, and kept walking. I really didn't want to go over there after what had just happened. I might say something I would regret later.

"Leslie!" The voice called again. I turned around this time, not wanting to look like a pouting 2 year old. Even though sometimes I could be. It was Jake, in all his former-booger-eating glory, jogging my way. When he got to me, he proposed an idea even I couldn't refuse. Campfire songs.

When the sun goes down, the kid with the guitar becomes the coolest person on the planet. I had strummed along to some of the oldest songs imaginable, so I was pretty sure I was ready for anything they decided to throw at me. And for a while, I was doing great. But I have to say I was pretty shocked when Jacob asked me to sing "Lucky" with him.

For those of you who don't know, "Lucky" is by Jason Mraz and Colbie Calliat, and it's a love song. I was pretty dumbfounded, but agreed. I loved the song, and couldn't help myself. I commenced with the first chords, tapping my foot along to the beat. But when Jake started singing, I almost fell off my log. He was _actually _good! I sang my part, earning a few shocked faces. And a glare, from Ivy. She was practically stabbing me with her eyes.

I ignored her, and kept singing and strumming. It wasn't until she threw a marshmallow at Jake did I falter, snorting out an unattractive laugh. Jumping back into the song, I looked away from him, trying not to laugh again. But I failed, snickering loudly. It was funny! Fighting my laughter, the rest of the song continued uninterrupted.

When we were done, his two friends stood and hooted and hollered. I laughed, actually enjoying myself for once. It was a weird thing for me to be laughing and smiling as much as I was. I mean, back home I would fake a chuckle here and there, and smile when it was expected, but not like this. Here, I was grinning so hard it hurt. I was genuinely happy.

When we left, it was around 12:15am, and I was so tired, I was tempted to kick Billy out of his wheelchair and have somebody push me back to the car. No joke. But thankfully, I was able to stumble to the backseat before falling asleep. I didn't even bother to buckle up, its not like we were going to get pulled. And even if we did, Billy was best friends with the chief of police, so we were all good. I laid on top of all of my suitcases, not caring a bit.

I was dozing off, waiting for Jake and Billy to get in the freaking car, when I heard someone whisper my name. "Leslie!"

"Huhh?" I mumbled, sitting up halfheartedly. I really didn't want to talk to anyone, I just wanted to sleep.

"It was nice meeting you." Jake's friend, Embry was his name, whispered with a smile. He was the one who had helped me when I fell on my face. I'd been sitting and talking with him on and off all night, which was amazing. Given my reputation with boys, I was expecting to have an issue with talking to him, considering he was actually cute. But he was just so easygoing, talking to him was just like breathing. It was a nice change.

"Nice to meet you too, Embry." I yawned, making an _extremely _sexy face. He didn't seem to mind. In fact, he chuckled. Moving some of my suitcases over, he sat down next to me. I just remembered the fact he was shirtless. _That _really caught my attention. I just wanted to pour water on his abs and swim in the rivers it made.

I reveled in that thought, sighing longingly. Embry looked down at me, "What's the matter?" written across his sculpted features. He really _was _eye-catching, even with the long hair. I could live without that part.

"Oh… Its nothing." I said with a fake smile. That seemed to be a good enough answer for him, and he nodded. We sat in an awkward silence, which I broke with absolutely the _dumbest _thing I've ever said in my life.

"You've got nice abs." Crap. I did not legit just say that. Oh my…

He burst out laughing, but I could see the color that had suddenly risen in his cheeks. He looked down at me, grinning. I knew I must've been bright red.

"I suffer from "Foot-In-Mouth" Disease… Sorry." I mumbled, trying to calm my nerves. I hadn't even been here 24 hours and I'd already embarrassed myself beyond repair.

"Its fine," he said. "You're not the only one." I laughed, glad that my condition wouldn't be a problem with him. I tucked a stray tuft of hair behind my ear, still blushing. I hoped he didn't notice, but of course, he did.

"Really, Leslie, its not a big deal," he smiled, as if to prove his point. "I think its cute." At this, I blushed even more. I must've looked like a tomato.

He reached into his back pocket, pulling out his cell phone. He handed it to me, and I sat there, confused. Why the hell did he just give me his phone?

"Put your number in, genius." he said with a smirk. I muttered something unintelligible, before punching my number in and saving it under "Lez-leeh Ree-Oh". Stupid, I know, but I'd always been one for the song and dance.

"There." I said, handing it back to him. This was turning out to be a pretty good night. I might've mortified myself on several occasions, but I was still satisfied overall. I hadn't peed on myself, or punched anyone in the face, so I was in the green.

Jake finally helped Billy into the passenger seat, and drove us back to the house. When we got there, I didn't even bother bringing my suitcases in. I'd do it in the morning. Its not like anyone would steal them. Around here, a candy bar theft resulted in a week long investigation, and the case wouldn't close until the crook was caught.

Yawning, I staggered into the living room, and flopped onto the couch. Within a matter of seconds, I was fast asleep, my dreams peaceful for the first time in forever.

_I was standing on the beach, the waves crashing lightly on my feet, and for once it was uncomfortably warm. I was in my bikini, staring out at the ocean. The gulls were cawing quietly, as if they wanted to be a part of my Kodak moment, but only in the background. Humming quietly, I began wandering the beach aimlessly. This was the way to live, with no worries and not a care in the world. The only thing that could make this better was my mom. But, strangely, I wasn't sad about her not being there with me. It just would've been an added bonus if she was. Was that normal?_

I woke up around 12:30pm, still in the same outfit I was in the night before. I didn't smell bad, but I still felt like I needed a shower. Then I remembered the issue of my bags. If Jacob had gone anywhere while I was asleep, I was stranded with no clothes.

I stood quickly, making myself dizzy. Stumbling around, I tried to make my way to the door. I must've looked drunk off my ass, because Billy was booming with laughter in the kitchen. I made sure to glower at him before making it out the front door.

It was pretty hot outside (at least for La Push), I could feel the sun beating down on me, and I'd only been outside a couple of seconds. I looked around frantically for the Rabbit, not seeing it anywhere. I groaned loudly, putting my face into my hands. I didn't have anyway to get up with him, so I was marooned without any clean clothes.

I heard a loud commotion coming from the little shed of a garage Jake worked in. I figured it was one of the guys, borrowing a tool or something. Billy said they did that a lot.

"Hey!" I called out as I walked into the building. To my surprise, the Rabbit was right there, all of my luggage off to one side of the shed in a pile. Jacob lifted his head out from under the hood, grease stains everywhere. I laughed under my breath.

"Mornin', Sleepyhead. You were snoring like a bear last night, just so you know. I couldn't get to sleep for an hour!" He returned to his precious little Volkswagen, leaving me to deal with my monstrosity of crap myself.

"Jake… You know you want to help me get my things in the house." From my tone of voice, you'd have thought my life depended on him carrying part of my crap into the house. To me, it did. I was never one for physical labor.

"If he won't, I will." Quil walked in, munching on an apple. Embry wasn't far behind, smiling at me. I nodded his way, then looked back at Quil.

"Quil, you'll be my best friend forever if you do it for me." I said, batting my eyelashes. He snickered, picking up 4 out of 5 suitcases and carrying them towards the house. I did a mental victory dance before grabbing my guitar case and the remaining bag.

He waited for me to catch up, and we walked in together. I didn't find myself tongue-tied around Quil, because he was just so funny. His potty-mouth rivaled mine, which was saying something. You get me mad enough, and I put Lil Wayne to shame.

"Hey Leslie," he began, pushing the front door open with his foot. "Since its warm today, a bunch of us are headed out cliff-diving. Wanna go with?"

"Uhmm…" I faltered, feeling the blood drain from my face. I didn't want to go and jump off of a cliff. That's what suicidal people did.

"Its perfectly safe," he said, pinpointing the source of my hesitation. "We do it all the time, and the worst injury we've seen is a bloody nose." That sounded pretty bad to me, but I'm guessing by the way he said it, it wasn't.

I inhaled deeply, "Fine. But if I don't jump, will you stay on the cliff with me?" I didn't want to be left alone on top of a cliff in the middle of nowhere!

He just laughed, "Sure, sure. But you might want to tie some kerosene rags around your ankles." Huh?

"Huh?" What was he talking about? Kerosene rags? I'd only known Quil for about a day, and he'd already made a fool out of me.

"To keep the ants from crawling up your leg and eating your candy ass, of course." He must've thought he was _so _clever, coming up with that. I told him that, too.

"You know it was." Was his reply. I just sighed and shook my head, and started unpacking. He left me to it, saying, quote: "I don't want to see your lingerie unless its on you." I just stood there, mouth agape. Quil could really be a pedobear sometimes.


	5. Chapter 4

_A/N: (Leslie-_

.com/imgres?q=short+emo+hair+for+girls&hl=en&sa=X&biw=800&bih=403&gbv=2&tbs=ic:gray&tbm=isch&tbnid=grO_vRV23cTbM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=pJCEHNfKtHhCPM&w=300&h=400&ei=PvU2TuPwEsnC0AGvz7SEDA&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=93&page=1&tbnh=77&tbnw=56&start=0&ndsp=12&ved=1t:429,r:5,s:0&tx=50&ty=31 )

_Sorry if I confused you guys with that atrocity of a mash-up chapter, but my computer hates me. It won't happen again, though. So, lets hear it for the 156 hits I've had on this story _so far! _When I saw that, I literally screamed hysterically for like 10 minutes. I love you guys! *big hug*. Special thanks to LuVsKy101 for commenting on each chapter so far! You're my new best frannn(: Well enough of my gushing, on with the story! ~NeonWaffleSauce :D_

**Chapter 4:**

Leslie P.O.V

I'd spent the entire day with the guys, doing basically nothing, but having a good time nonetheless. Quil kept me laughing, Jake got me all riled up, and Embry kept me on my toes. I'd learned more about the three of them in a few hours than I'd learned about my friends in New York in 15 years.

Quil was a sarcastic guy, who came off as a pervert, but in reality, he was one of the sweetest and most sincere people on the planet. He'd use a particularly disgusting pick-up line out of the middle of nowhere, and follow it up with a heartfelt compliment. He was the perfect example of singular Yin and Yang.

Jacob was a fierce and loyal friend, who'd stick with you until the very end. No matter what was happening, you could count on Jake. He could drive you crazy with all of his little snide comments, but deep down, you knew it was just his way of telling you that he cared.

Embry was a considerate person, who in all honesty wanted to make everybody happy. He was in touch with his sensitive side, and he wasn't afraid to show his emotions. Of course, that resulted in some "gay" comments from Quil and Jacob, but it was never taken seriously. Embry was about as far from gay as they came.

I knew that even though I didn't want to come here in the first place, even though I missed my dad, and even though I longed for New York, that La Push would always be a second home to me, and that I was always welcome there.

That afternoon, around 5:30, we headed out to Third Beach. Julia Shaw, the psycho-window-screamer, had heard about the guys and I going cliff-diving, and invited herself. And her little sister, Ivy, you know, the one who told me I wasn't going to last long? But since it was just a few of us, there was really no need for "adult-supervision". Which meant this was going to be a _lot _of fun.

We pulled into the makeshift parking lot, radio blasting. That, of course, was my fault. Jake and Quil were talking about something my innocent little ears should've never had to hear. In a vain attempt to block them out, I turned the volume up on the radio tenfold. But it was too late, I was already scarred.

When I got out of the car, I looked around frantically for Julia. I really didn't want to deal with her. If she was as half as bad as Embry made her out to be, I would shoot myself.

"I don't think she's here." Embry said with a laugh, and I sighed with relief. There was just something about Embry that set me at ease, like a sort of drug. And I was already addicted.

"When she gets here, you've got to let me hide behind you." I replied, leaning over into the backseat, trying to reach over Quil to get my beach bag and cooler (stocked with some of the most unhealthy foods on this planet, thanks to a stop by Embry's mom's little convenience store along the way).

"Sure, sure…" He mumbled, somewhat absentmindedly, and I realized he was looking at my _butt._ But I wasn't going to complain. Like I said, the last time a boy noticed me was in second grade. Giant eraser. Nightmares.

I fought to contain my blush, and for once, won. I finally got a hold on my things, and pulled them out of the car, "accidentally" smacking Quil in the head with my bag.

"Oops!" I exclaimed with a grin. I could be just as irritating as he was, if I wanted to. He just rolled his eyes before stepping out of the car.

I shouldered my bag, and resituated my grip on the heavy cooler before following Jake to the cliffs. I wasn't planning on jumping, I was planning on watching Embry's abs glistening with sea water, and… I had to stop myself, before I started drooling.

"Hey Leslie!" Quil shouted. I spun around on the ball of my foot to face him. He had his hands in his pockets, a stupid grin plastered across his face.

"What?" I replied, still walking backwards, checking the way every so often. If this was some stupid pickup line, I was gonna…

"Is that a mirror in your pocket? 'Cause I can see myself in your pants." His face was smug, as if he'd just one-upped me at being creepy. Which he did, I guess.

"You'd look great in Daisy Dukes, Quil!" I shouted, feeling pretty smug myself. Quil just muttered something like, "Not what I meant.", and I turned back around. How d'ya like THEM apples, Pedobear!

I heard footsteps directly behind me, and I twisted around to see Embry. He nodded to the cooler, which I handed to him gratefully. I was tempted to set it down and leave it there, it was getting so heavy.

"So, tell me about yourself." I said in an attempt to get a conversation going. He thought for a minute, chewing on his bottom lip. That in itself made me want to tackle him into the sand and have my way with him. But sadly, that was not possible, and I had to watch him chew on that beautiful lip in agony.

"I guess I'm a lighthearted guy, who's got some of the best friends a guy _could _have. I hate jellybeans, but love Peeps. I usually can't stand hanging out with girls, because they talk about the stupidest things. But you're different, you talk about music, and theatre, and big cities, and big dreams. I tend to find myself lost in your stories about being a kid in New York, seeing myself right beside you, running through Central Park. You fascinate me." He said, his mahogany eyes boring into mine.

I flushed red, and tore my eyes away. With that look, he could've gotten me to do absolutely anything he wanted me to. I felt weak under his gaze, and that bothered me.

"So, are you gonna tell me about you?" He asked, smiling a little. I almost broke down right then and there. He was easily everything I looked for in a guy. And I hadn't completely humiliated myself beyond repair. I was proud of myself.

"Well… I'm from New York, I like throwing eggs at people, I speak fluent sarcasm… Uhm… I'm a Parawhore, I love drama, and I like to sing even though I'm not that great at it. My mom died a few months ago, and my dad made me move to La Push for the summer to try and get me back "out there"." He looked at his feet sadly, and I continued. "I'm usually a loner, but when I came here, I realized what I'd been missing out on. You, Jake, and Quil have been friends forever, and seeing how close you guys are has opened my eyes. I'm usually not so great with guys, and I tend to find a way to stick my foot in my mouth every time I talk to a cute one, but with you, I'm calm and collected. Most of the time. That fact in itself amazes me." I admitted, not making eye contact, though I could still feel his eyes on me.

"You called me cute. I prefer the term dashing, suave, or striking." He said with a wink, and I laughed. He was doing it again, breaking down my walls. _What the hell, Reo!_ I thought, trying to get a grip. _Contain yourself, woman!_

We finally reached the top of the cliff, where I promptly laid a towel on the ground and sat. There was no way in hell I was jumping. I pulled out a Coke and cracked open the can, scanning the area for Julia and Ivy. I'd probably end up sitting with those two while the guys jumped… Oh lord.

"Pssst! Leslie! She's coming!" Quil hissed at me, and I nodded appreciatively before pretending to be asleep. I evened out my breathing: In… Out… In… Out… In… Out…

"Jacob! Embry! Quil!" Julia exclaimed, and I could hear the hidden groans in their voices when they said "Hey Julia…" back. I had to really concentrate not to laugh, and luckily I didn't. I didn't hear Ivy say anything, but I knew she was there by the sound of her footsteps.

"So I take it new girl didn't get much sleep last night?" She asked, the acid in her voice scaring me. I heard Quil clear his throat awkwardly, and I caught the innuendo. She thought I slept with Jake! That fact alone had me seething, but Jacob's reply sent me off the deep end.

"What of it?" I was going to kill him. I gave up my charade, standing in a flurry, and setting my jaw. I was about to go Lil Wayne on this girl.

"FUCK YOU!" I roared, an almost primal growl building in the back of my throat and adding more menace to my voice. "I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU! I DON'T LIKE JACOB, IF THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT. I KNEW HIM BACK WHEN HE THOUGHT POKEMON WERE REAL. SO YOU CAN EITHER WALK YOUR HAPPY ASS HOME, OR SUCK IT UP AND GET THE _FUCK _OVER YOURSELF YOU EGOCENTRIC COW!"

They all just stood there in shock, as I fought to catch my breath. Then, Ivy started laughing. She laughed so hard that tears welled in her ocean-blue eyes, and threatened to spill down her cheeks.

I didn't move, my breathing still ragged. Eventually Ivy controlled her laughter, wiping her eyes. She turned to me again, smiling. I was so confused, I just stood there with a stupid "uhhhh" look across my face. Why'd she laugh?

"Alright, let's jump!" She said, pulling her shirt over her head. I was instantaneously jealous. She had at least a C-cup boob. I sighed sadly, remembering that it was in my genes to be a part of the Itty-Bitty-Titty-Committee.

"Wait wait _wait!_" Quil shouted, looking frantically between Ivy and I. He was waving his arms around like a mad man.

"What?" She asked, shimmying off her shorts. Damn those Native Americans and their natural tans. I felt like Casper's little cousin, Snowball.

"Where's my catfight?" Quil whined, his bottom lip poking out in a pout. I snickered, which earned me a death glare from Mr. Pouty-Pants.

"Well, you've got Jacob right there!" I said with a grin. He could be so stupid sometimes. Well he was stupid _all _the time, but there were some times that were worse than others.

He just made an garbled response before tugging his shirt off. The rest of them followed suit, and I had to physically restrain myself from staring at Embry's stomach.

"Who's going first?" Ivy asked, stretching her arms. I figured she'd be like Julia and I: Terrified of jumping. But this girl was going to do it. Straight up jump off of a cliff like a suicidal maniac.

"I think Leslie should go first, seeing as she's the new girl." Jake said, putting my worst fears into action. If they wanted to, they could physically force me to "jump". I shuddered at the thought.

"Please no…" I begged, and thankfully, Embry came to my rescue. Knight in shining armor? Why, yes, yes he was.

"Guys, she doesn't want to do it." He said, stepping protectively in front of me. I sighed in relief. Embry was their best friend, they wouldn't try to cross him…

…Or so I thought.


	6. Chapter 5

_(A/N: Hey! I hoped you guys liked that last chapter, and I'd like to thank all of you awesome people who're reading my story… And uber-de-duberdy thanks to my newly-found beta, CaitlinB54... She's freaking awesome __J__… When you get to the part where Embry hugs Leslie, listen to Paramore's "Adore"… It sets the mood *waggles eyebrows*. . .Alright, I'm gonna shut up now… ~NeonWaffleSauce :D)_

**Chapter 5:**

Embry P.O.V

They couldn't both gang up on me at once, that was just wrong. Apparently that didn't bother them whatsoever, because they starting walking towards me, and my muscles tensed. There was no way they could throw her out far enough to avoid the rocks. She'd hit her head… And… Well I really didn't want to think about that.

Before I had a chance to do anything, Ivy walked up behind the two of them and got a fist full of their hair, and yanked down.

"OWW!" They boomed at the same time, causing Ivy to chuckle. I was really confused… Since when did Ivy care about what happened to Leslie?

"Okay, get this you morons. You throw her off of this cliff, and I'm going to be throwing your dead bodies off of it. Got it?" She snapped, jerking their heads down for good measure.

It must've hurt like hell, because they were spewing out so many different forms of "yes", it was kinda pitiful. She let go, smirking. She may've been 4'9'', but she was tough.

Leslie looked at Ivy, shock, amazement, and gratefulness splashed across her face. Then, Ivy stunned me for the second time in 5 minutes. She walked over to Leslie and flung her arms around her.

"We're gonna be the best of friends!" She exclaimed. Leslie just stood there, dumbfounded, for about three seconds before hugging her back. This day was just getting more and more confusing…

Leslie P.O.V

Three weeks later, I was hanging out at Ivy's house, sprawled across her bed, listening to her rant about Jacob's stupidity. I'd found out she liked him about a week before, when I walked in on her doodling "_Mrs. Jacob Black…" _on the back of an envelope. I'd given her hell for it at first, but then she started burning me about Embry. I took the hint, and laid off.

"He's so freaking stupid…" She muttered, grabbing a handful of popcorn and munching on it. I reached down and got a few pieces, listening to her continue to seethe. If she didn't get this off of her chest to me, she'd explode on Jacob… Which wouldn't turn out pretty. She'd probably end up taking a wrench to the side of his head in her fit of rage.

"I could talk to him for you if you want me to…" I projected, tapping my foot to a song only I could hear.

"NO!" she thundered, making me jump. "IF YOU DO THAT I WILL HOLD A PILLOW OVER YOUR FACE UNTIL YOU STOP KICKING!"

I gulped for dramatic effect, "Okay, okay. I get it." She returned to stuffing her face with popcorn. Another thing about Ivy; She was bipolar. And sometimes, it got the best of her.

Ivy was snoring softly, and I was looking up at the dark ceiling. It was about 3 in the morning, and I couldn't sleep. I had no idea why, but I just couldn't. I'd been tossing and turning since about 1:15, and it was getting annoying. Why couldn't I just freaking sleep already!

Giving up, I rolled over and reached into my bag for my phone. Upon turning it on, I saw that I had 5 text messages, all from Embry.

The first read:

Hey. Can u come outside rly quick? Rly important.

The second:

. . .Hellooo?

The third:

R u ok?

The fourth:

Les, ur freakin me out. Answer, asap.

And, the fifth:

That's it, im comin over there.

The last one was sent at 2:54, and it was 2:58. The walk from Billy's to here was about 7 minutes long. I'd walked between the houses enough to know. I threw on a t-shirt over my sports bra, and scribbled out a note for Ivy, saying that if she woke up before I got back, that I was fine, I was just helping Embry with something.

Putting it on her bedside table, I snuck over to the window and opened the latch. Since I was about as graceful as a 3-legged elephant, I ended up falling out of the window, and onto my ankle. It was only a one-story house, so I wasn't seriously injured, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt like a bitch.

Griping and cursing under my breath, I limped along the path to Jake's, scanning around for Embry. Not seeing him anywhere close, I swore loudly.

"FUCK!" If he'd taken some other route to Ivy's house, and got there while I was out here, I'd be in so much trouble…

"Leslie?" I heard a voice call out, echoing off the trees, and I glanced all around. Where'd that voice come from?

"Leslie!" It called again, but louder this time. The echo did me in. I began hobbling full speed in what I thought was the other direction, damning my clumsiness to the depths of hell. Why did my dad have to give me his two left feet?

"Leslie!" I knew running in my crippled state was useless, so I turned around to face my attacker, ready to give him a mouthful of my Floppy-Limbs-Of-Doom. I was about to start flailing my arms in defense, when I saw who it was.

Embry flung his arms around my waist, pulling me into his arms. He was shaking, which worried me. It wasn't cold outside at all.

"Embry, what's wrong?" I asked, pulling away from him. He held me at arm's length, looking me up and down frantically.

"Embry!" I said, louder this time. "What's wrong?" He stopped then, and looked at my face. I could see the pure fear in his eyes.

"When you didn't answer my texts, I thought something was wrong, and I… I had to come and make sure you were okay. I was walking down the street when I heard you yell. I called your name, but you just ran… Then I saw you were limping, bad. And I got… kinda freaked out. Are you alright?" He asked, his hands still on my waist.

"I'm fine! My phone was off because Ivy was talking to me about Ja- something, and I wanted to give her my full attention. Then, I was trying to go to sleep, but I couldn't. So I turned my phone back on, and saw your texts. I just uh… stepped on a ummmm… root! Yeah, a root, when I was out here looking for you, and twisted my ankle. Then you scared me shitless, and now we're here." I replied, stumbling over the window issue. He already knew I was enough of a klutz without me adding insult to injury.

Embry sighed in relief, his cool breath washing over my face. It smelled like mouthwash and chocolate. I chuckled to myself, remembering his sweet-tooth. Embry always had some sort of candy on him, at all times. "In case my blood sugar gets low!" was his excuse, but we all knew the real reason. His addiction.

"Embry?" I whispered into the silence. He looked back at my eyes, and I continued. "Why'd you want me to come outside in the first place?"

Embry reddened at that, awkwardly taking his hands off of my waist. He took a deep breath, and let it out. I stood there in silence, giving him the time he needed.

"Well… I've been meaning to tell you something for a long time… And I finally got the guts to say it." He stated, searching my face again.

"Tell me, Embry…" I whispered, praying he was going to say what I'd been dreaming of hearing. I had realized a long time ago that I was completely in love with Embry. He was everything to me, even if he didn't know it.

"Leslie… I love you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You can be rude, stubborn, and so immature I confuse you for Quil, but it just makes me love you more. You're everything I look for in a best friend, and so much more than what I look for in a girl." He finally said it.

I'd been wanting to hear those words for so long, _actually _hearing them was a shock. I felt my eyes water, and I fought to hold my tears back, but ultimately failing. They ran down my cheeks, like little saltwater rivers.

"Shit… I made you cry… Damnit damnit damnit!" He ran his hands through his hair uncomfortably, looking at his feet. I laughed, causing him to jerk his head up.

"I'm not sad, silly!" I said, stepping- or should I say, limping- closer to him. Embry looked at me, realization sparking behind those mocha eyes I'd come to adore. My heart was thumping in my chest like a bass drum, and I knew his must've been, too.

Embry leaned his face down to mine exasperatingly slow, rewrapping his arms around my waist. I leaned up towards him, and my lips barely grazed his, when I saw a lightning strike in the distance, followed by the thunder's window rattling boom.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" I bellowed. I was so close. Damn you, Mother Nature. You give women 1)The pain of childbirth, 2)Periods, 3)95% of the male population as dumb-asses, and NOW, you take my special moment. You heartless bitch.


	7. Chapter 5 and 6

_A/N: Okay so that last chapter was crazy short… and kinda weird. And it got cut off like halfway though the chapter. Which sucks. LIKE THE CHAPTER. I didn't like it, but I had a bad case of Writer's Block… And when I get Writer's Block, I stuff my face until I think of something.. But I think I'll do a little better on this one. I've been trying to think of ways to introduce the "Fur-Splosion" issue, and I might have a good one… So… RxR, please. Reviews make my week. Seriously. REVIEW, BITCH! ~NeonWaffleSauce :D_

Disclaimer: I'm not going to sit here and think of some witty way to say the obvious- I don't own Twilight. So shut up. Oh, and I don't own "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5. That's their beautiful song. I'm not making any money off of this.

**Chapter 5 (cont.)**

Leslie P.O.V

Embry and I had been joined at the hip since then. Nothing between us had really changed, minus the fact we finally knew each other's feelings. We still hung out with Jacob, Quil, and Ivy, all the time. We weren't that annoying couple that makes out around you. I mean, I'd sit on his lap, occasionally. That was about the highlight of our public physical relationship. As Quil loved to say, we had PDA-phobia.

But when we were alone, Embry was all mine. He had a certain _everything_ about him. Smell, taste, aura… The whole nine yards. He smelled like Axe and the forest, tasted like the chocolates he was constantly popping in his mouth, and calmed me like only Embry could. He was every single thing I had asked for, and more. I trusted him with my life, my love, and my virtue. Yeah, I said it. V-card. That's how much I loved him.

I'd used that one to get him to cut his hair for me. Jacob and Quil had badgered him for the longest time, trying to figure out what he bargained his hair for, but he never told. Of course they guessed the right answer a couple of times, but he didn't confirm it. He wouldn't confirm anything. The fact he managed to keep a straight face while they were shooting questions at him like that was hilarious. I was snickering the entire time.

My final month in La Push passed in a flurry of cliff-diving, bad pranks, and disturbing the peace. The guys, Ivy, and I tore the town to pieces, leaving an abundance of chaos in our wake. I'd completely turned my life around that summer.

Friday, the night of my last bonfire arrived, much to my dismay. I pulled on some shorts, and tugged a clean t-shirt over my head. I jogged out the front door, and made my way to the garage.

"Jake! C'mon! We're late!" I called into the shack, before heading on over to the Rabbit and hopping in the front seat. Billy was already at the beach, having gone out fishing with Charlie earlier in the day. You know its sad when an old man in a wheelchair beats you to your own party.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" He shouted back, and I heard something slam shut. _Fiestyass… _I thought to myself. Jacob's "time-of-the-month" was worse than mine, by far. He was rude, exaggerative, and snippy, biting heads off around every turn.

When Jacob finally made it out of the garage, he was beaming at me. I smiled back of course, but I was confused as crap. What was he so happy about? Wasn't he just throwing a hissy-fit?

"Leslie! C'mere! I've got something to show you!" He said, bouncing on the balls of his feet. I clambered out of the little car, bumping my head on the doorframe on my way out. Jake was still smiling when I made it to him, holding my hand to my throbbing head.

"What do you want, Bigfoot?" I asked playfully. He just grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the garage. I stumbled along behind him, almost loosing my balance more than once.

"Now," he said, releasing my wrist. "Cover your eyes." I did as he said, cupping my hands over my eyes. I heard some rattling, a couple of grunted curses, and finally, "Open them!".

I opened my eyes to see an electric guitar in his arms, a huge grin on his face. The guitar was a gorgeous ebony color, with a dark blue heart in the bottom left corner. The heart was roughly the size of a doorknob, and it had a bright green "E" emblazoned in it. The guitar was absolutely breath-taking.

I ran to Jacob, and threw my arms around his neck. Giving him the biggest bear hug of his life, I said "thank you" in every language I could.

"You're welcome!" He said with a laugh, prying me off of him. Jacob may've grated my nerves every chance he got, but he was still my brother.

I was _still _thanking Jacob when we got to the beach. He'd easily given me one of my favorite gifts I'd ever received.

I had laid the guitar in the backseat before we'd left, not having enough time to put it up in the house and make it to the bonfire at a decent time. I looked back at it, smiling to myself. In a way, I'd be bringing Embry back to New York with me.

"Leslie!" A voice called as I stepped out of the little Volkswagen. I turned around to see Quil, his hair in tressed pigtails. I burst out laughing as I remembered our bet from a long, long time before.

"_Quil, I'm not going to kiss you!" I screeched from behind Jacob, using him as my bullet-monkey. There was no way in _hell _I was kissing him._

"_You know you want to! C'mon! You name the condition!" He replied with a pleading smile, and I thought of the most degrading thing I could._

"_Fine. You've got to get _Julia Shaw _to braid your hair, and then I'll kiss you!" I said with a smirk, confident that Julia wouldn't do it. She may've been easy, but Quil wasn't even on her options list._

"_Deal!" He exclaimed, spitting on his hand and holding it out to me. I wrinkled my nose at the thought of his saliva. Eww. _

Now, here he was in front of me, ribbons and all. I looked all around for Julia, needing some sort of confirmation. He could've just gotten his mom to do it or something.

"She's over…" He stopped abruptly, gaping behind my shoulder. I spun around, looking for whatever he was staring at, and saw something that made my blood run hot.

Julia was wearing a sun "dress" (or shirt, depending on how short a dress is to you) that Hugh Heffner would've adored, over a string bikini that barely covered her no-no's. She was leaned over a beach bag, flirting with Embry, her coin-slot being the main attraction. Ever since I'd gotten him to cut his hair, she'd paid him a _lot _more attention.

I felt anger rise in the back of my throat like vomit, and I had to fight to keep it down. I clenched my fists so hard my knuckles turned white and popped. This whore was treading on some _seriously_ dangerous ground.

I pulled my now-long hair into a messy ponytail, and took out my earrings. One thing you learn in New York, girls fight nasty. I myself had never been in a fight, but I'd seen plenty of earlobes ripped in half because of girls pulling earrings.

Tossing the oversized hoops at Quil, I started storming my way over to the Mattress-Hopping-Whore-Frog. Jacob ran around the hood of the Rabbit, and tried to restrain me by my arms. I shook him off easier than I would've if we'd been playing around, and shoved him back a few feet. He came right back at me though, pinning my wrists to my sides.

"Get the hell out of my way, Jacob." I hissed through my teeth, squirming free. When he tried to stop me that time, I cocked my fist back and nailed him right in the bridge of his nose, hearing a sickening SNAP! Instead of making sure he was okay, I sidestepped him and continued on my quest to kill the Cum-Guzzling-Sewer-Slut.

Surprisingly, nobody else tried to stop me. When I finally got to Julia, the look on Embry's face stopped me for just a split second. I'd expected a shocked stare, or some form of disappointment. Instead, he looked absolutely thrilled. Why, I didn't know. But I really didn't care. What I really cared about was knocking the dumb plastic sneer off of her stupid face.

"Hey, Julia," I said, acid dripping from my voice. "You _do _realize that you're half-ass flashing my boyfriend, right?" She just laughed and rolled her eyes, and turned back to Embry.

I wrapped my left hand in the roots of her long, black hair, and snatched her head back. Swinging her around and off of the log, I pinned her to the ground by her shoulders with my knees. Julia was scratching and clawing whatever she could reach, but that didn't change the fact she was screwed.

I began punching her right in the jaw, putting all of my bodyweight into the blows. I could hear every impact made, and loved it. Obviously her adrenaline rush was as powerful as mine though, because she managed to knock me off of her and start running towards her car.

Brushing my hair out of my face, I scrambled up and sprinted after her. When I finally caught up, I full body tackled her by the shoulders, shoving her face into the sand. I rewrapped my fist in her mane, and began beating her face into my knee. _That _hurt like hell, but it had to be even worse for her.

"LESLIE! STOP!" I felt a strong pair of arms wrap tightly around my waist from behind, tugging me off of the slore.

Julia was laying on the ground, shaking with sobs, and bleeding out of a pretty big gash on her forehead. Ivy was kneeled beside her, wrapping something around her head to stop the bleeding.

I thrashed around, trying to free myself. Whoever it was had a good grip and a high pain tolerance, considering I'd kicked them in the kneecaps at least 3 times. They spun me around to face them, holding me close.

"Shh… Shhh… Its okay…" Embry whispered into my ear soothingly, and I buried my face into his chest, weeping silently. I'd completely ruined my last night with Embry and my friends, over something as stupid as another girl flirting with my boyfriend. I trusted Embry, I knew he'd never leave me, but the fact that Julia was flirting with him in the first place sent me over the deep end. I was the jealous, psychopathic girlfriend… great. I used to make fun of those…

**Chapter 6:**

Embry P.O.V

I just rocked her in my arms, the sound of her tears breaking my heart. When I saw her, towering over Julia, with her hands on her hips, I knew she wasn't going to let this end without violence. And, I know it sounds terrible, but I'm kind of glad she did it. For two reasons. The first being that Julia would stop trying to get me to leave Leslie, and the second being that it was nice to know that Leslie was jealous. I realize how awful that sounds, but you can't help but get a little ego boost when the girl you love just stomped another girl's ass for looking at you wrong.

"E-Embry…" Leslie sniveled, shattering another little piece of me. I looked down at her, amazed by how beautiful she was, even with reddened eyes and a tearstained face. I leaned my forehead down to hers, gazing into those bright emerald eyes.

"Yes?" I whispered back, resting my hands in the small of her back. She blinked a couple of times, chewing on her bottom lip. Even though I knew that was a sign that she was going to tell me something important, I was distracted anyways. Damn teenage hormones.

"I'm… I don't know when I'm going to be able to come back…" She said, her voice shaking slightly. That was the final blow. My heart imploded into a million tiny pieces, and I just held her tighter to me. I knew that if I cried, her last night here would be absolutely ruined.

Ivy had driven Julia home, explained the whole situation to her mom, and Mrs. Shaw agreed to not press charges. She knew how Julia could be, and she'd known Leslie long enough to know that she wouldn't do anything like that without good provocation.

Ivy was a few feet away, talking in hushed whispers with Seth Clearwater. Before Leslie had come to La Push, Seth was the closest thing she had to a friend. Which wasn't saying much, considering they hardly talked. But now, I guessed Leslie had improved Ivy's people-skills, because they were talking like they were old friends.

"Embry… Let's get back to the fire." Leslie muttered, pulling away from me. I reached for her hand and led her to the bonfire, where everyone was at.

"Leslie! Damn girl! You beat Julia _down!_" Quil exclaimed, grinning like a moron. Leslie just flipped him off with her free hand, causing everyone to laugh heartily. That's when I realized Quil's hair was braided into pigtails, with a little pink bow on each end. I gave him a "What the hell is up with _that_?" look.

"Leslie," he held up a braid, and Jacob leered evilly. "You made a deal." Leslie let go of my hand and scrambled off of the log. Quil got up and started lurking towards her. She planted her feet and glared at him.

"You saw what I did to Julia," she growled. "Come on over here. Let's see if you live to see tomorrow…" Quil just winked at her. I was really confused. What the hell was going on?

"They made a bet that if Quil could get my sister to braid his hair, Leslie would kiss him. Before you started dating, mind you, but still, a bet's a bet." Ivy had sat down on the other side of me, her hand intertwined with Seth's. I hadn't been expecting that, but I knew all about sudden relationships, so I didn't say anything about it.

"This is gonna be funny…" I replied, smiling a little. I knew she didn't want to kiss him, so it really didn't bother me. But the idea of Quil's aftertaste did. I shuddered a little bit, and Ivy caught it.

"Doesn't seem like you think so…" She whispered with a smirk, as Jacob snuck behind Leslie and pinned her arms back. She squiggled, squirmed, and thrashed about, but it wasn't doing much good. She was no match for two teenage boys.

"Quil! Don't you dare!" Leslie snarled through bared teeth, her eyes flashing. When she was angry, she was the scariest thing I'd ever seen. I think it was the fact that she was so animalistic when she was mad. It was like they were two totally different people; Happy Leslie, and Killer Leslie. I got uneasy when she was like this.

"Reo, you made a bet. You're gonna have to hold up your end of the deal!" Quil said, closing in on her, and getting in her face. She sighed dramatically, rolling her eyes.

"Fine." I was stunned. She'd given up with just a single death threat. _That _in itself was a miracle. Quil looked even more astonished than I was, his jaw agape, eyes wide.

Quil stepped towards her, and angled his face slightly. Jacob let her go, and she molded to him, even wrapping her hands in the roots of his hair. I had to blink a couple of times before I realized what was going on. My girlfriend was kissing my best friend. What the hell?

I was about to get up and interfere when I heard Quil cry out in pain. He was trying to pull away from Leslie, who just wrapped her hands tighter in his hair. She ripped his head down, and shoved him to the sand. He was holding his hands to his bottom lip, cursing everyone from the devil to his mother.

"How'd you like _that_, Ateara?" She laughed wickedly, spitting in the sand and wiping her mouth off on her collar. Jake just stood there, eyes as big as saucers. I'm pretty sure mine were too.

"Wh-What? What was that?" I managed to get out, looking from Leslie, to Quil, and back to Leslie. She gave me a half-hearted smile before answering.

"Well… I figured there was no way to get of it. So I played the part. Pretty damn well, if I do say so myself. And, he kinda got a little _too _into it… So… I, umm… bit his lip. Hard…" She explained, looking around frantically.

"Need something to drink, Les?" Ivy asked, and I could hear the smile in her voice. Leslie nodded, and Ivy tossed her a bottle of water. Twisting the cap off, she threw her head back and downed the contents of the bottle in record time. When she was done, she burped loudly, and blushed.

That was one of my favorite things about Leslie. You could be talking about the weather, and she would find a way to throw a blush somewhere in the conversation. It was adorable. I smiled, and patted the spot on the log next to me.

Leslie tossed the empty bottle into a nearby trash can, and snuggled up next to me. I leaned my head on hers, and we just listened to the waves crashing. She was humming under her breath, and I got lost in the tune. When she said she was a bad singer, she was lying through her teeth. She may've thought she didn't sound good, but in all reality, she was amazing. Her voice had a soft, soothing sound to it. I could fall asleep listening to her sing every night for the rest of my life, and I hoped I could.

"Leslie, wanna sing for me?" Billy asked with a grin. Already knowing what Leslie was going to say, I took my arm off of her shoulders. She flashed a smile at me, and I felt my heart ache with longing. To me, Leslie was perfect. She was funny, sweet, beautiful, shy, and she loved me. And the fact that I wouldn't be seeing her again for about another year was killing me.

Leslie stood, brushed herself off and walked to the Rabbit. She'd started keeping her acoustic guitar in the trunk the second week she was in La Push. "If I ever need to sing my way out of a bill, I'm all set!" she said, and I'd laughed.

"So, Embry," Quil sat down in the seat Leslie had vacated, though not so close. "How do you think you're going to deal without her?" Quil's tendency to get right to the point was both annoying and relieving. In this case, annoying.

"I don't know, Quil. I can't really imagine it." I answered truthfully, turning around to see her walking back to us, a grin plastered on her face. Music always did this for her, and I was glad to know she'd have some way to stay whole while she was back in the Big Apple.

Leslie sat, legs crossed, in the sand, right beside Billy's wheelchair. Strumming some chords I didn't recognize, she looked up at me, the fire dancing in her eyes. When she began to sing, I stopped caring about whether I knew the song or not, and just let the music wash over me.

"_Beauty queen of only eighteen, she had some trouble with herself. He was always there to help her, she always belonged to someone else.I drove for miles and milesAnd wound up at your doorI've had you so many times but somehowI want moreI don't mind spending everydayOut on your corner in the pouring rainLook for the girl with the broken smileAsk her if she wants to stay awhileAnd she will be lovedShe will be lovedTap on my window knock on my doorI want to make you feel beautifulI know I tend to get so insecureIt doesn't matter anymoreIt's not always rainbows and butterfliesIt's compromise that moves us along, yeahMy heart is full and my door's always openYou can come anytime you wantI don't mind spending everydayOut on your corner in the pouring rainLook for the girl with the broken smileAsk her if she wants to stay awhileAnd she will be lovedAnd she will be lovedAnd she will be lovedAnd she will be lovedI know where you hideAlone in your carKnow all of the things that make you who you areI know that goodbye means nothing at allComes back and begs me to catch her every time she fallsTap on my window knock on my doorI want to make you feel beautifulI don't mind spending everydayOut on your corner in the pouring rainLook for the girl with the broken smileAsk her if she wants to stay awhileAnd she will be lovedAnd she will be lovedAnd she will be lovedAnd she will be loved_."

When she finished, I was fighting back tears. Don't ask me how I knew, but I just _knew, _that this would be the last time I would ever get to hear her sing with all of the love in her voice directed at me.

And how right I was…


	8. Chapter 7

_A/N: Well…. I'd like to thank you guys for putting up with my inconsistent updating. And the fact that I'm not that great of a writer. I saw a comment today about how someone thought my story was well written, and I almost cried. I was so happy. Yeah, its dumb to rely on comments like that, but… I'm not exactly the most socially active person. __J__ Just a warning, this is a pretty sad chapter… But it has to happen… ~NeonWaffleSauce :D_

**Chapter 7**

Leslie P.O.V

"Embry… I'm going to miss my flight if you don't let go." I whispered, crying silently. I'd requested that Embry be the only one at the airport with me when I left. I said goodbye to everyone that morning, except for Julia. I had a problem with holding grudges.

"Is it wrong that I wouldn't mind?" Embry replied, sighing heavily. I laughed through the tears, and smiled at him. Pulling the weathered note out of my pocket, I smoothed the edges before placing it in his hand.

"Wait until you get home to read it, please…" I begged, my hands shaking. I'd stayed up the night before trying to get the words just right. It was around 4:30 when I was finally satisfied with my phrasing.

"If that's what you want…" he murmured, burying his face in the sensitive skin near my neck and collarbone. I wrapped my arms around him, holding on for dear life. I'd never been one for romantics, but Embry turned me into a big pile of teenage-girl-mush.

"Last call for Detroit!" A woman's voice called over the intercom, and I gently pulled Embry off of me. Those mocha hugs he called eyes were spilling over, his bottom lip quivering. Leaning forward, I kissed him one last time, tenderly.

"I love you, Embry…" I whispered as I started to board, giving him a little wave. He waved back, and even though I couldn't hear the words, I read his lips.

"I love you too, Leslie… More than anything…" He stood there, his hands in his pockets. I was ushered onto the plain by a flight attendant, but not before I was able to toss in one last smile.

Embry P.O.V

I must've stood there for at least another 30 minutes. I was about to turn and head for my car when I heard a voice behind me.

"Come here, son." I spun around and saw an elderly man sitting by himself, a word search book in his lap.

"Yes sir?" I asked as I neared him. He gestured to the seat beside him, and I sat. This man must've been about 65, and I could take him if need be.

"You do realize you were standing there, staring, for almost half an hour, don't you son?" He inquired, raising a bushy eyebrow. I sighed and looked at the floor.

"Yes sir…" I said softly. He patted me on the back, and I looked at his face. He obviously was still an active old man, because he had a dark tan, and strong muscles. His face was weathered with wrinkles and sunspots. His eyes were hazel, and they held a trace of angst behind them.

"If there's anything I understand, its love." he began. "My wife died on her 24th birthday, only 3 years after we got married. She was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen in my 70 years, and I miss her everyday. She was my everything, and when she stepped off of that curb, a colossal piece of me went with her. I was by her side until the second her heart stopped beating, and I refuse to let her go. I understand how you feel, son. You feel like things will never be the same without her. And they never really will, but you'll go on. Trust me." He smiled, tears in the corners of his eyes.

"Th-thank you, sir…" I said, my voice barely a whisper… I stood and had just made it to the car before I broke down. I cried silently, starting the ignition. The drive home was filled with some of Leslie's favorite songs on a mixed CD she left me, and more tears.

"Hey man…" Quil said when I got home. Everybody that had ever met Leslie, and knew how much she meant to me, was there. Jake, Quil, Ivy, Seth, Mr. Black, Mom, even Julia!

"Hey…" I muttered, tossing Jake his keys. He caught them, looking at me worriedly. Ivy walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. She may've only been up to my chest, but she was strong. She held me in the hug while she cried, and I hugged her back. If anything, she was the only one who was even _close_ to as affected as I was by Leslie leaving. Leslie was her best friend.

The only noise was the sound Ivy's sobs, as everyone stood in silence. When Ivy was finally cried out, my shirt was practically soaked through.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Embry!" She exclaimed when she saw the puddle. I just shook my head and smiled weakly at her.

"Its fine Ivy… I'm going to head back to the house… You ready Mom?" I asked. She nodded and headed to the car. I turned and nodded at my friends before following her. This was going to be a long year…

_When you read this,_

_I pray you don't cry,_

_Because if you do,_

_I know so will I._

_You have my heart,_

_For the rest of time,_

_It's all your's,_

_And I hope your's is mine._

_I didn't want to leave,_

_I wanted to stay,_

_But even though I'm gone,_

_You'll hear me everyday._

_Maybe not my voice,_

_But in other things._

_Like the call of the gulls, _

_Or the beat of their wings._

_I know I'll hear you,_

_In a city you've never seen,_

_When a random stranger,_

_Asks me how I've been._

_Like you did, _

_When we first met,_

_I've loved you since then,_

_And you know the rest._

_About how we shared,_

_Everything we could,_

_Together we've fought,_

_Together we've stood._

_And I'll love you, Embry,_

_No matter the cost._

_They can try to stop us,_

_But they've already lost._

I read the poem at least a hundred times that first night. By the end of the first week without her, the edges were frayed, and tearstains dotted the paper. Of course, I called her every single night, and tried to put on a brave voice, but I always managed to crack when she told me she loved me.

Leslie P.O.V

When school started up, I could've died. I didn't want to deal with the boys that went to my school. Before my hair grew out, I had chopped layers, with a fringe. Also known as the "emo hair". I wasn't emo, dammit. But, the guys in my school didn't see it that way. They screwed with me every chance they got. And I wasn't very well liked among the girls, either. Don't ask me why.

So when it was finally time to walk through those doors on the first day, I wasn't excited at all. I'd expected some rude comments, some shoving, and the occasional teacher intervention. I guess that's why I was so shocked when the same guys who'd made my life a living hell the year before, were suddenly hitting on me.

"Damn Reo, what happened to you!" One of them exclaimed, a perverted tone in his voice. I didn't have to look up to know who said it.

"I swear to _god, _Nick…" I snarled as I started to put in my combination to my locker. Before I knew it, his little group had surrounded me, so close I could smell their rancid breath. That made me long for Embry, with his own chocolaty peppermint breath.

"What do you swear, _Leslie?_" The way he said my name made me sick to my stomach. He was the most disgusting, foul, revolting thing I had ever laid eyes on.

"I swear," I snapped. "That if I don't kill you, my boyfriend sure as hell will." That caught his attention. I heard some "oohhhh!"-s from his friends, and I smirked internally.

"Boyfriend? Since when do you date?" Nick scoffed. I drew myself up to full height, which was easily eye to eye with him.

"Since I went on vacation this summer. He's great, you'd… well you probably wouldn't like him, considering you're a dick." I said, grinning evilly. At that time, I didn't realize what kind of hole I'd dug myself into.

"So, I take it he's coming up here for your birthday to visit you, right?" Crap. I couldn't tell him no! Then he'd think I'd been making the whole thing up, and I'd get taunted for the rest of my high school life.

"Of course he is… And my friends." Shit. Did I just really say that? God, I was as stupid as Quil!

"Good. I'd love to meet them." He whispered, and I shuddered involuntarily. It took all of my concentration not to vomit on his shoes. Nick winked at me before walking away, his friends following him like lost puppies. I flopped my head on my locker. What the _fuck_ did I just do? There was no way in God's name my dad would let a teenage boy come stay in my apartment, much less his stupid friends, _and _Ivy!

"C'mon Dad! Ivy could stay in my room, and the guys could stay in the living room!" I pleaded, batting my eyelashes.

"That doesn't work for me Leslie, and you know it. I don't want that boy in my house. No matter what." He said, attempting to be "Macho Dad" again. He'd read one of the love letters Embry had written me, which mentioned quote, "How beautiful you looked under the moonlight, under my covers." unquote. He was seriously thinking of flying to Washington to murder Embry, until I threatened to move out. That caught his attention, and he settled for calling him and scaring him shitless.

"Dad, he'd have to pass your room _and _Ivy to even get close to me. And you know it. Now you're just being difficult." I battled, putting my hands on my hips, knowing how much that reminded him of my mother.

"Leslie," he sighed. "I understand that you miss them dearly, but, I don't think they should miss a whole week of school to come see you!" He was just throwing things off the top of his head.

"Dad! My birthday is right in the middle of spring break! It works out perfectly!" He looked around the room, obviously thinking of another excuse of why they couldn't come. That's when I brought out the big guns.

"Mom would've let them stay…" I whispered. He looked at me with so much pain in his eyes, I almost regretted saying it. Almost.

"Fine…" he breathed. "But if this Embry character so much as _looks_ towards your room, I'm killing him."

"!" I yelled, tackling him onto the couch in a hug. No matter how "Macho Dad" he tried to be, I still loved him.

"You're serious? After that letter, he's going to let me come up there and stay with you?" Embry asked incredulously. I grinned into the phone.

"Yup! And Jake, Quil, and Ivy. _And_, because I'm the best daughter ever, he agreed to pay for the tickets. You guys are coming to New York!" I exclaimed, my face hurting from smiling so much.

"Whoa… You're really lucky to have such a cool dad…" He mumbled. I kind of felt bad, because Embry never knew his dad.

"Well your mom's a sweetheart… Tell her I said hi!" Looking around my room, I found the envelope with the 4 tickets in it. I scribbled Embry's address on the front.

"Yeah, she is. One sec-," I could tell he held the phone away from his mouth, but I could still hear him yell, "MOM! LESLIE SAYS HI!- She said hi. So, spring break in New York, huh? That sounds like fun." He might not have sounded extremely excited, but I knew he was.

"Leslie, dinner!" My dad called down the hall. I quickly told Embry goodbye, and that I loved him. He returned the sentiment, and I jogged into the kitchen and sat at a bar stool.

"So… Your friend Ivy called me today," he began. "And asked- begged is a better word for it- if she could bring someone along. Her only other friend, according to her. I like her, by the way. She seems like a sweet girl. So, I agreed. She's bringing her friend, Seth. I talked to him, too. He's alright. I already like him better than Embry."

I choked on my spaghetti, coughing so hard a piece of beef went flying across the room. Seth? Seth _Clearwater?_ He was actually decently cute! I was so proud of Ivy, I could've cried.

"Dad, can I go call her really quick? This is really important." He nodded absentmindedly, and I sprinted to my room for my cell phone. Punching in her number, I frantically tried to process the situation. Ivy never mentioned Seth to me… But she did talk about Jacob. I was coming to an upsetting conclusion when she finally answered the phone.

"Yes, whore?" She asked bluntly. I could hear people in the background, boys at that. This was getting more and more interesting.

"SETH CLEARWATER?" I boomed into the phone, and I heard the background go silent. "WHAT THE FREAK, IVY? WHY WAS I NOT INFORMED OF THIS?"

"Shut _up_," she whispered into the phone. "I… we… eh…. Erm…. I'm glad we're going to be seeing you soon?" _That _was her answer? I was going to kill her when she got off of that plane.

"Me too you crazy freak. When you get here, you're going to have to give me a better explanation than that. Oh, Ivy, the building's on fire, I'll talk to you later." I hit the end button, ignoring her protests, and walked back into the kitchen.

"So… Are you excited?" My dad asked, shoveling in a forkful of spaghetti. I just shrugged, and sat back down. In reality, my stomach was doing backflips. There was only 2 weeks left until spring break, only 2 weeks that separated me from my two favorite things. My friends from La Push, and seeing Nick Mallory eat his words.

_A/N: Soo… I hope you guys liked that sad, sad chapter… I promise that some SethXLeslie stuff will be coming up in the next couple of chapters… It just takes a little bit of time. I mean, this started in the summer before Bella moved to Forks, so there's still a bit of ground to cover… But I'll get it, trust me! If you want to read this story from mainly Ivy's point of view, check out my friend Pastelpancakesauce, her story is AWESOME chiz… She doesn't update a lot, but I've been beating her up daily so she's gonna try to be more regular… Uh, sounds like my period. XD Just keeding! ~NeonWaffleSauce :D_


	9. Chapter 8

_A/N: Alright… so… this is sadly, a musical chapter. When songs are mentioned, you really need to listen to them so you can get the gist of what's going on. First song is Glee's version of "Empire State of Mind"… And the song that Leslie and Embry dance around her living room to is "1,2,3,4" by the Plain White T's… :D That being said, I'm almost to the fur-splosion part… I'm pretty sure that's going to be in the next chapter! Review… jeeze. How many freaking times to I have to ask?__J__ ~ NeonWaffeSauce :D_

**Chapter 8:**

Embry P.O.V

Two Weeks Later.

"I cannot believe you convinced me to do this…" I grumbled from my seat on the plane. We were about to land, and my idiotic friends convinced me to "serenade" Leslie with them, the second we got off the plane and into the terminal. I felt so stupid. I had to _rap_. Before Leslie had come to La Push, I didn't even listen to rap. What the hell?

"You love her… Make her smile." Quil reminded me, and I sighed. It'd been about 8 months since I'd seen Leslie. It killed me I couldn't take her to prom, but she told me she got a date with one of her gay friends. Flamboyantly gay friends. So, at least I wasn't green with jealousy.

"Dude… you're so freaking whipped its not even funny." Seth stated, from his cozy little seat next to Ivy. They'd been snuggling and shit the entire way here, and quite frankly, I was about to vomit.

"You're one to talk…" I mumbled under my breath, as the plane touched ground. My stomach was flopping around, my heart pounding. Not only was I going to see my girlfriend for the first time in forever, I was going to _rap_ in the middle of a crowded terminal… Great.

"We've reached New York… Hope you had a nice flight." The pilot said over the intercom, and I officially felt sick. I was so scared, my fingers were shaking. I took a deep breath, grabbed my carryon, and followed my friends out of the plane.

The second I saw Leslie, my jaw grazed the floor. Her hair was up in a curly ponytail to the side. She had on an off-the-shoulder black sweater dress that reached the middle of her thigh, with silver tights underneath. Her bright green ballet flats and bracelets added a sense of "Leslie" to the outfit. She was breathtaking in every implication of the word.

Ivy started the intro to the song, loudly, and people in the airport stopped and stared. I took a mental picture of Leslie's face. It was absolutely worth every single late night practice session we had.

Then Quil started, and I took a deep breath. I knew that his part was pretty short, and I was right after him. He didn't mess up, thank the lord, and I rapped my part with as much "swag" as I could muster. Leslie was standing in the middle of the terminal, a shocked smile across her face.

Jake rapped, and Ivy sang her heart out, earning a few whistles from the people in the crowd that had formed. We were kind of holding up the traffic, but nobody cared. They stood in a big arc and watched.

When we finished the song, the swarm of people clapped loudly, before continuing on their ways. Leslie just stood there, speechless. Her arms hung loosely by her sides, her green eyes wide and bright.

"LESLIE!" Ivy screeched, running at her like a psycho. She jumped on her, wrapping her legs around Leslie's waist. I had to give it to Leslie, she was taken aback, but she managed to take the sudden addition of 100lbs pretty well. She didn't fall down or anything.

Ivy finally hopped off, and gave Leslie a normal hug, squeezing the air out of her. Leslie managed to cough out, "Air!", before Ivy killed her. Next was Quil, who picked her up in a bear hug. Then, there was a brotherly hug and kiss on the cheek for Jacob, followed by a customary friend-hug for Seth. Finally, it was my turn. But she didn't hug me, oh no. She full out assaulted my lips, face-raping me in the middle of the airport.

"AHEM!" I heard someone clear their throat loudly. I kissed Leslie once on the forehead before looking up to see who'd interrupted my reunion. What I saw, was an angry man, with graying brown hair and a goatee. Who was, by my only guess, her father. Shit.

Leslie P.O.V

After the awkward introductions to my father, I helped everybody get settled into the apartment before showing them around the city. I took them to all of the places that meant something to me, like the bench in Central Park across from the apartment where Mom first told me that she had breast cancer, and where I won my first soccer game, stuff like that.

My favorite though, was when Embry got distracted by the ducks in the lake. He just stood by the edge of the water, watching the ducklings following their mother. When I asked him why he was staring, he said, "Because those poor ducks don't have a dad either. I'm gonna be a good dad to my kids… Wait and see." And wrapped his arm around me. We sat and watched the ducks for a little while longer, before getting up and joining the rest of our friends in a very heated game of Frisbee. According to Quil, Jake was a cheating piece of manure. At Frisbee. Ah, I had missed my friends.

When the topic of Nick Mallory came up, Embry was absolutely livid. It took me a good 15 minutes of saying, "Hurting him will only make my dad hate you more." and "Embry, if you love me you won't get into any trouble." for him to finally calm down enough to speak to the pervert.

"So… Do I get to introduce us? Considering I'm the biggest…" Jake proposed, and I smiled at the thought. Nick would _definitely_ freak if all of my tall, dark, muscled family confronted him at once. Plus Ivy and her miniature fists of fury.

"I wanna do it!" Ivy countered, her arms folded across her chest. I chuckled as she and Jacob got into a heated debate, which ended when Ivy tugged his hair, and declared that she was going to introduce them, end of story.

"Is that him?" Quil whispered in my ear. I nodded firmly, and he set his jaw. Quil really was like my, best guy friend. I mean, when I was in La Push, I had to send him on a tampon run. That's how close we were.

"Now guys, I'm going to walk over there, and then after a minute or so, just come on over… I gotta warm him up…" I said with a grin, and began walking to the brainless wonder. I tried to seem as confident as possible, but I was praying to God that this didn't end up in a fight.

"Nick!" My voice rang out loud and clear, just the way I wanted it to. He turned around to face me, a sickening smile on his face. I just wanted to reach over and slap it off, but I resisted the urge.

"Ahh, Happy Early Birthday, Reo. Where's your tribe?" His thick-witted friends laughed at this, and the sound reminded me of hyenas after puberty. He put his hands into the pockets of his jeans, leaning a little on his left foot. Ah, the all too familiar "I think I've got swag" pose… I'd seen that way too many times.

"Oh, they're around the corner. I was hanging out with them, and caught a whiff of rotten eggs and vomit, and knew you had to be around somewhere." I retorted, remembering what Ivy had subconsciously taught me. I crossed my arms over my chest, and tilted my head a little to the right.

"Well… They should come on over…" He said, and right on cue, my tall (minus Ivy), tanned, menacing gang of Native Americans came walking around the bend, looking completely out of place, but beautiful at the same time.

Their skin was practically glowing, their eyes bright and lively, muscles lean, but apparent. As a group, they were pretty damn scary. Ivy had taken the lead, her little figure contrasting greatly with the lofty ones of the others. Her hair was untouched, her natural waves hanging to around the middle of her back. When she got to us, the first thing she said to Nick was…

"You look like a douche bag. Who're you?" She had on her "stranger-face". Which consisted of an obstinate gleam in her eyes, and bared teeth covered by her full lips. 4'9" Satan Spawn.

Embry P.O.V

The Nick Incident was completely handled by Ivy, and even though she was tiny, that idiot caught the fierceness in her tone. Ivy might not have been able to do much, but she put on the air that she could. And he believed her.

Leslie introduced us to her gay friend, Lee, who was taking her to prom. She was being lenient when she used the term "flamboyantly gay"… This guy was outrageously gay. He was wearing a hot pink spaghetti strap tank top, skinny jeans, and Converse tennis shoes with flowers all over them. I wasn't worried so much about him stealing Leslie, as Leslie was about him trying to steal me.

"Lee! That one's my boyfriend!" She whined when he walked up to me, inspecting me from head to toe. I had to say, I was pretty homophobic, considering I'd never met a homosexual person before.

"Shh, girl, I'm evaluating. Amazing tans, kind eyes… repairable hair. I allow them!" Lee exclaimed with a clap. He was walking around the entire group of guys, as Ivy stood off to the side trying to muffle her snickers. Seth shot her a look that clearly shouted, "HELP ME!", and she just shrugged. She could really be cruel sometimes… Like Leslie! I felt violated, and she wasn't stopping him.

"I'm glad they've got your seal of approval, but we've got an entire city to see. Chow darling!" She said, kissing each of his cheeks, like they did in France. He waved at us until we were out of sight, and I was finally able to breath a sigh of relief. I was _definitely_ a homophobic.

"We're _what?_" I managed to say, as Leslie nibbled my ear. She'd been… _distracting_ me for a good 2 hours, and she waited until I was vulnerable to spring this on me.

"You heard me," she whispered. "Its my birthday… You know you wanna…" I hated when she used that voice. Well, I kind of loved it too, but, it meant that I had absolutely no self control. I was Play-Doh in her hands.

"I… I don't sing." I stuttered, and she laughed softly. I ran my hand through her hair, cradling her face. The devotion she held for me, it was really something. She had all of the letters I had written to her tacked on the wall around her headboard.

"I have to disagree with that…" Leslie said with a smirk. She glanced at the clock, and the look on her face was one of pure terror. I looked to see what time it was, and realized there was only about 10 minutes until her dad was going to be home.

"Shit!" She muttered under her breath, and she scrambled off the bed to find her clothes. I followed suit, rummaging around the room for my jeans and t-shirt. Leslie found them before I did, and chucked them at the back of my head.

"Sweats!" I said, and she caught my drift. She threw open one of the drawers in her bureau, and pulled out a pair of baggy grey sweatpants. As Leslie tugged those over her long legs, she hopped over to her closet and ripped a t-shirt off its hanger. Pulling it over her head, she finished putting the pants on, and threw her hair up in a messy bun.

I had managed to get my hair to cooperate, and made my way down the hall. I had been sitting on the living room couch for all of 5 seconds when Mr. Reo walked through the door. He eyed me suspiciously, but continued on his route to the kitchen. I heard the toilet flush, and thanked God for Leslie's quick thinking. Considering we were the only ones in the apartment (everyone else had gone back to the park to finish their game of Frisbee), if she wasn't in the living room, things would look weird.

"Hey Dad!" She called as she walked down the hall, and he mumbled a "Hey" back, and kissed her on the cheek. He looked stressed out, and I knew that I definitely didn't want to get on his nerves tonight.

Leslie plopped down on the couch next to me, and snuggled into my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, and began flipping through TV channels. I was never one for TV, and neither was Leslie, so we had gone through the channels a couple of times before she got exasperated.

"That's it… I'm getting some CDs, there's nothing on TV." She declared, getting off the couch and storming down the hallway to her room. I heard some thumps, a couple of grunts, and finally an "AH HA!". Her dad chuckled from his place at the bar. He was drinking a cup of… milk? And reading the paper.

"Found it!" Leslie was holding a blank CD above her head, a grin on her face. Her face was a little flushed, and her hair was even messier than it was when she put it up 20 minutes before. But that didn't change my opinion that she was the most wonderful person in the world.

"What'd you find, sister?" Mr. Reo piped up, looking over his paper. I could tell he was already in a better mood, and I really couldn't understand. She held the CD triumphantly out to him, and he smiled softly.

"Dance with me, Embry?" She asked, suddenly turning to me. I heard Mr. Reo huff in annoyance, but when he didn't object, I agreed. She took me by the hand, put the disk into the DVD player, and pressed play.

When the song started I didn't recognize it, but danced with Leslie anyways, my arms wrapped around her waist. The melody was upbeat and bouncy, and we danced around the entire room. She tried to put on an air of sophistication, but she immediately snorted out a laugh when I twirled her a couple of times in a row. Neither one of us were very talented dancers, but I was having a good time, and I could tell Leslie was.

When the song ended, we were both out of breath and laughing. I stole a glance at Mr. Reo, and surprisingly, he was smiling. It was a little wisp of a wistful smile, but it was there. I suddenly felt bad for the guy. He had lost his wife not even a year before, and now, his only daughter was… wasn't entirely his anymore.

"What do you mean, Quil? You can't cheat at Frisbee!" I heard Jake say from outside of the door. I heard some keys jingling, and finally, Ivy stumbled through the door. Her face was rosy, her smile wide. They'd obviously had a rough game.

"I don't know how you cheat at Frisbee, but Jacob Black, you did." Quil stated. Ivy turned around and thumped him on the head, before walking into the kitchen and hugging Mr. Reo. As far as he knew, she was sweet and kind. Which I thought was absolutely hilarious, because she was always threatening to kill one of us.

I still had my arms around Leslie, and Jake whistled through his teeth. "Getting pretty bold, aren't we Call?" I shot him a glare, and he just smirked bigger. That was one of the things I really could _not_ stand about Jacob. When he wanted to be, he could be an arrogant asshole.

"Trust me, I've got my eyes on him…" Mr. Reo acknowledged, giving me a pointed stare. I took a deep breath, and felt Leslie's grip on my shoulder tighten. She didn't want me to get in any sort confrontation with her father.

"Mr. Reo, sir. I love your daughter. You can trust me, I won't hurt her no matter what. She's everything to me. I'd never leave her. I don't want to see her upset any more than you do." I said, looking at him dead in the eye. He nodded a little bit, before returning to his paper. It was a few seconds of awkwardness before he replied.

"I know you do, son. I can see it. But that doesn't mean I like it." Leslie sighed in relief, and I'm pretty sure I did too. That was his form of making amends, I guess, because he was extra nice to me the rest of our stay.

The last day of spring break came way too fast for my tastes, but I was able to keep myself in one piece at the airport. Leslie kissed me passionately, pulling lightly on the ends of my hair, molding her body to mine, before I boarded. Her father had agreed to let Leslie drive us there, so I didn't have to worry about being interrupted that time.

"I love you, Embry… See you June 7th!" She said with a smile… Did I hear her right? June 7th?

"I love you, too… June 7th?" I was confused. Nobody mentioned June in any of our plans to see each other again. Leslie beamed at me, and I was that Play-Doh again.

"I'm moving to La Push, indefinitely, on June 7th." She whispered, waving goodbye. I stood there dumbfounded, until Quil grabbed my arm and tugged me onto the plane. I waved goodbye weakly as I stumbled after him. _La Push_… _Indefinitely… June…_

My world was finally perfect.


	10. Chapter 9

_A/N: This chapter involves…. *eerie voice* time travel! Not really! But it does involve the fur-splosion! Finally! If you want to know, the rap song blaring from Leslie's car is "Look at Me Now" by Chris Brown, Busta Rhymes, and Lil Wayne. :D Well… This is going to be a pretty funny chapter for the most part, because I'm sick of having to listen to sad music to get inspired. I mean, I'm walking around my house all bummed out, and when my mom asks, I'm all like "Oh…. My friend's cat died.". Yeah. So I don't admit I write fan fiction to my mother… She already thinks I'm enough of a loser. __L__ Well… Enough of my ranting… ON WITH THE STORY! ~NeonWaffleSauce :D_

**Chapter 9:**

Leslie P.O.V

3 months later.

"She should be here soon…" Ivy was pacing around the garage, which she hardly visited anymore. Since she and Seth had gotten together, she spent most of her time with him, Collin, and Brady. They were there too, by the way. Collin and Brady, I mean. Leslie had never met them, and Ivy decided the second she got to La Push with her dad, would be the perfect time.

"She's driving across the country, and she's got to get settled in, _and _help her dad out, Ivy. Cut her some slack." I snapped. I didn't mean to bark at her, but she'd been spazzing out like this for almost 20 minutes. It was getting annoying. I was just about to apologize when I heard very, _very_ loud rap music blaring from down the street.

The bass was cranked up so high, I could practically feel it vibrating the ground. The song was definitely the explicit version, because every word I caught was something I wouldn't dream of saying in front of my mother.

Leslie pulled into the Black's driveway, rapping along to the song. I couldn't hear her over the actual song, but I could obviously see she knew every single word. Which was crazy, considering the guy must've had a third lung to say that many words without taking a breath.

"What's poppin' Slime?" She exclaimed as she finally got out of the big, black Jeep. I was confused as hell, until Ivy chimed in.

"Nothin' five, and if they trippin', fuck 'em five!" She had a huge grin on her face, and I couldn't blame her. Since Leslie had left, Ivy still hadn't gained much popularity amongst the girls at our school. But she had Seth, Collin, and Brady, and they had formed their own little clique. I just said "clique"… Thank god the guys couldn't hear my thoughts.

Leslie ambled over to us, and she looked comfortable. She didn't dress up like she did at the airport in New York. Instead she had on a pair of red track shorts, a white tank top, and some white high top Nikes. Her hair was wildly windblown, and her smile was wide.

"Its great to have you home, Les!" Ivy exclaimed, squeezing Leslie in one of her famous deathgrips.

"Its good to be home!" Leslie said, returning the bone crushing hug. When they pulled apart, Leslie noticed Collin and Brady. Who's jaws were practically laying on the floor.

"And who're you?" She asked kindly, and the boys snapped out of their little trance. It was Brady who spoke for the two of them.

"I'm Brady, and this is Collin. We're Seth and Ivy's friends." Ivy smiled sheepishly, as if to say, "What?". Leslie shook her head, laughing.

"Well, hey Brady, Collin. I'm Leslie!" She hugged them each separately, and I could practically see the thoughts forming in their heads. Boobs! Even though Ivy had Leslie beat tenfold, they knew that Ivy was already claimed, and by their best friend at that. They had no idea that Leslie was mine. The very fact made me see red.

"Jeeze, sis, no hug for me?" Jake joked, and Leslie hugged him. She held her nose, but she hugged him. Quil was next, who held on a little to long, just to annoy me. When she turned to me, she grinned from ear to ear, and threw her arms around my neck, pulling me close.

"I've missed you…" She whispered in my ear, and I held her tight. I also managed to stick my tongue out at the Booby Boys without Leslie noticing. They were mouthing, "Sorry, sorry, sorry!" over and over again.

"Missed you too." I nuzzled my way into the crevice of her neck and just stayed there, breathing in her scent. She smelled so freaking good, all the time. Like butterscotch and vanilla. All the time.

"Alright, no smush-fest, please!" Ivy exclaimed, shielding her eyes. Leslie chuckled, and I could feel the vibrations it made. She pulled away way too soon for me, and stared Ivy straight in the eye.

"You promised me you'd help me." Leslie said, putting her hands on her hips. Ivy sighed deeply.

"Ugh! Not now! I don't wanna!" Ivy whined, and Leslie set her jaw. Oh shit, scary Leslie.

"If sports are as big of a deal as you say they are, then I need to get some kind of athletic hobby under my belt. And this is the only one I'm somewhat decent at." She stated, and Ivy sighed again.

"You're from _New York_, aren't you supposed to be good at basketball?" Leslie shook her head.

"No, that's black people. And white people who practice like hell. I fit into neither one of those categories." Ivy threw her hands up in exasperation before storming to the passenger side of the Jeep and hopping in.

"LET'S GO, WHORE! IF I HAVE TO DO THIS, I'M GETTING IT OVER WITH!" Leslie laughed and jogged to the driver's seat, cranking up the car. I just stood there, dumbfounded. Basketball? What the hell?

Leslie P.O.V

"Fuck you, Smidget!" I growled, as Ivy dribbled circles around me. She wasn't teaching me, she was embarrassing the crap out of me.

"Hey! No short jokes!" She snapped, passing me the ball. I caught it right before it hit me in the face, and I grinned. I knew her weakness now. Her height.

"Well, Shortie, if you'd _teach_ me how to dribble, and not just expect me to "monkey see, monkey do" then I might lighten up!" I retorted, attempting to dribble. I had to admit, I was okay with shooting, and pretty damn good at passing by now, but dribbling and running at the same time was just too much. I couldn't get it.

"Well, to start with, you're hitting it. You don't hit the ball. You push it." She held her hands out for the ball, and I passed it with as much might as I could muster. The ball made a satisfying _smack!_ when it hit her hands.

"First of all, ow! Second of all, when you push the ball to the ground, you can't exactly slam it into the ground. You have to use just enough force for it to bounce back up to you." She demonstrated, sprinting from one end of the court to the other, dribbling effortlessly.

"Alright… I think I've got it. Lemme see the ball." She passed it, nicer than I did, and I took off to the other end of the court. At first I messed up a little bit, but by the time I was on my way back, I was dribbling almost as good as Ivy did! Fuck yeah!

"THERE YA GO!" Ivy shouted as I came back to her. I grinned. Back in the day, I was a pretty good basketball player. It was the height. I usually had a good 3 inches on every single boy in my gym class. But after a while, I quit playing, because it was a heavy contact sport. Meaning I usually got the shit knocked out of me.

"Will you play me one on one now?" I begged. I'd been trying to get her to play with me, but she said it wasn't fair, because I couldn't even dribble. Now that I could, I was praying she'd play me. She just nodded, and stole the ball from me. It was on.

And with that, a summer of asphalt, rain, and muddy tennis shoes began.

"Ready for your first day, Princess?" Ivy asked me. I was freaking out. I was a straight-up Powder Puff. What if they didn't like me? Holy hell, what if I got jumped? What if…?

"Leslie!" She snapped her fingers in front of my face, and I snapped out of my negative train wreck of a thought.

"Sorry… And no. I feel sick." I said honestly, fiddling with my hair. I felt like wearing something really nice didn't fit La Push. In New York, it was normal to make school a kind of occasion. Here, it just felt, wrong. So I didn't dress up.

"Well… Tough it. You're going." She said, grinning at me. I could've smacked her. I looked in the full body mirror on my wall, and bit my lip. I was wearing a white tank top, with some dark denim shorts, and some boots . Nothing too special, as I said. But Ivy, she looked amazing.

She was wearing a dark blue halter top that accentuated her eyes, with some faded denim shorts, and a pair of Reef flip flops. She looked like she belonged in California, not some rinky-dink town in Washington State.

"Get in the Jeep, Short Stack." I grumbled, tugging my empty backpack from under a pile of dirty laundry. She stuck her tongue out at me, before snatching my keys and heading out to the Jeep.

I stole one last glance in the mirror before running out to the Jeep. Ivy couldn't reach my pedals, and I didn't want her messing around with my seat. I grabbed the keys as I passed her, and hopped into the front seat, beaming. She flipped me off before climbing into the passenger seat.

I cranked up the Jeep, and turned up the radio. "My First Kiss" was playing, and I turned it up even louder. Soon, we were rolling down the street, radio blaring, people staring. We were singing along the entire time, and the song ended right as I parked the car in the parking lot… full of staring Native Americans.

"Here goes nothing…" I whispered, and I turned off the car. I stepped out, ran my hand through my hair, and made my way to the door. I held my head high, ignoring the whispers I could already hear.

"Leslie!" I heard a voice call out. I looked to the direction the voice came from, and saw Quil standing on top of the Rabbit, waving his arms around like an idiot. I laughed loudly, waved, and continued on my way to the office. I needed to get my schedule and a map of the campus.

I walked past 2 of the biggest boys I had ever seen in my life. The shorter of the two was about a head and a half taller than me, and I was around 5'7". Their muscles were bulging, and the first thought I had was "steroids".

"Damn!" The bigger of the two exclaimed, and I felt my hand twitch with the urge to punch him in the face. I settled for a rude comment though.

"Hope you know, steroids shrink your nads." I said over my shoulder, and I was satisfied to hear his friend break down laughing. I heard a loud smack, which I guessed was Ronnie(Jersey Shore reference, here) hitting him. I felt a smile tugging at the corner of my lips.

After about 3 seconds of looking, I spotted the office, and made my way through the door. The second the receptionist saw me, she started digging through papers.

"Leslie Reo, yes?" I nodded, and she handed me a schedule, map, and a paper I needed to have each of my teachers sign to prove I went to the class. I thanked her, and started searching for my locker.

I'd been looking around for a good 15 minutes, when I ran into Ronnie again. Literally. I ran into the Jolly Green Giant.

"Watch it-" I began, then I realized who I'd bumped into. I was about to say something rude about his fat-ass needing to walk sideways down the hall, when I noticed how warm he was. He felt like he was on fire, and I started freaking out.

"Dude, your temperature is like, way too high, you need to get to a hospital, you could be deathly ill, and you're at school. What if I catch it? What the hell, why are you just standing there? C'mon, hospital is _this _way! Let's! Go!" I was tugging on his arm as hard as I could. He just stood there, laughing his ass off. I could've definitely punched him then.

"I'm fine! Really, I'm fine! Not as fine as _you_, but I'm fine." I let go of his arm immediately, disgusted by the fact he was hitting on me. But I still didn't believe he was okay.

"No you are _not _fine, you're way too hot. Its not normal, you really need to see a doctor, or at least the nurse." I was pleading, even though I knew he wasn't going to budge.

"I know I'm abnormally hot," he said with a wink. "But as far as the temperature goes, its normal. Trust me." There was something in his voice that made me believe him. I nodded solemnly, and he grinned.

"I'm Paul Lahote, senior." He held his hand out to me, which I shook. His hand was absolutely enormous, and practically swallowed mine.

"Leslie Reo, sophomore…" I managed to stutter, still gawking at the size of his hand. I looked up to see him trying to hold in laughter, and remembered my locker.

"Shit! My locker!" I tugged my hand out of his and got back to scanning the locker numbers. My locker number was 285, and I was at 198 and steadily rising. So I was heading in the right direction. Paul followed me, and grabbed my schedule out of my hand.

"Locker 285? That's near mine, follow me." He started walking faster, and I had to practically run to keep up with him. And I had really long legs.

I was out of breath by the time we'd reached my locker, but Paul looked unaffected. I took my schedule back, thanked Paul for his help, and told him to watch his mouth around women, because not all of them had my kind self restraint. He just laughed and walked to his homeroom.

I checked to make sure my combination worked, and thank God it did. I shouldered my bag and headed off to my homeroom, which I shared with Ivy. This was going to be a long day, I could already tell.

I had all of my classes with the juniors, so I saw Embry on and off all day, which wasn't that bad. What I hated was the fact that gym was right after my lunch period. I had 2nd lunch with Ivy, and then we both headed off to the sauna of a gym. I was glad that I packed some clothes just in case, because the teacher made everybody participate, clothes or not.

When Ivy and I walked out of the locker room, I was absolutely thrilled to see that we were playing basketball. I'd gotten pretty damn good over the summer, and I was excited to… Fine, I'll say it, show off.

"You ready, Leslie? They make us play with the boys, so its pretty intense." I just nodded, I was getting in the zone. The teachers were already making teams, and I was looking around. They were pretty fair about separating the kids who looked like they would be good. I tried to look as afraid as possible, as so to give a good shock when we started playing.

Sure enough, I got drafted with a team with what seemed like a few good players. I kept my act up, and soon, it was our turn to play. We were playing against Ivy's team, and she knew my plan.

"Cover the blonde." She said to the tallest of her team. He looked at her like she was retarded, and she glared at him until he sighed and agreed. Ah, damn. I was looking for an easy point.

"Ready to get your butt handed to you, Princess?" She taunted from across the court, and I grinned.

"Better check yourself, Smidget. I've kicked your butt before." She stuck her tongue out at me, and the coach threw the ball. Game on.

My team got the ball first, and I easily evaded the beanpole covering me. "Open!" I shouted to the petite girl who had the ball. She passed it to me down court, with a lot more force than I'd expected. I fumbled with the ball, but quickly regained control, and began dribbling towards the opposing hoop.

Ivy saw what I was doing, and came at me. We got into a heated battle for the ball, in which I used every trick she'd taught me. Dribble behind the back, through the legs, and around the back again. Sadly, she knew what I was doing, and was ready when the ball came back round my butt the second time. She snatched it and took off dribbling.

"Shit…" I murmured under my breath, and took off after her. The entire game went like that. The ball basically went back and forth between the two of us, neither one scoring. We'd been playing for a good 20 minutes before I got my opening.

Ivy was dribbling in place, waiting for one of her teammates to get open. She didn't have much hope of shooting with all of these tall people around. She was distracted by the diminutive girl who'd passed to me earlier in the game, and I took my chance.

Sprinting behind her, I knocked the ball out of her little area from one side, and grabbed it around the other. I saw a pretty brunette with an opening very, very close to the goal I wanted to score before the end of the period. But the sad thing was, it was all the way down the court. If I was going to get it there, I'd have to really chuck it.

I was just about to hurl it, when a boy from Ivy's team popped out of nowhere and smacked the ball out of my hands. The thing was, my hands were over my face, in mid-throw. The ball slammed onto my face with so much force, I could've sworn I saw my life flash before my eyes.

"HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" I exclaimed, clutching my face in agony. That _hurt. _I checked to see if I was seriously hurt, and sure enough, my nose was bleeding.

I was hissing threats at the boy when Ivy intervened, hauling me towards the nurse's office. Of course, me being the temperamental teenager I was, I was still pissed that the boy didn't even bother to apologize.

"Leslie, the teacher's not going to write you up, considering it was like a knee-jerk reaction, but you really have to be more careful. Ms. Lock really isn't one for second chances." She said, leading me in the direction of the nurse.

"That boy can suck my nads, he didn't even apologize." I snapped, still holding onto my nose. Ivy laughed a little under her breath.

"Yes he did… You were too busy shouting profanities to notice." She said, and I continued to grumble. He should've had the courtesy to _not_ hit me in the face with a damn basketball… Jerk.

When we got to the nurse's office, she asked what happened. I was about to explain in full detail when Ivy cut in, saying that I got knocked down in gym. I shot a glare at her as I followed the nurse into the back room. She gave me a rag to hold under it until it stopped bleeding, and an icepack for after that.

"Thank God you brought a change of clothes for gym. Your shirt is absolutely covered in blood." I looked down and sure enough, my white t-shirt I had brought for gym was soaked with sweat and blood. Sexy.


	11. Chapter 10

_A/N: This story is long as hell. I'm getting a little bit tired of… Embry. He's adorable and everything, but Seth? I mean DAYUM, talk about some eye candy. SoOoOo… I lied about the fur-splosion. I didn't put it in the last chapter, because it was way too long. So we're going to introduce it now! Eeekk! So, here it is… Chapter 10!_

**Chapter 10:**

Embry P.O.V

I didn't understand it. I was just so… angry, all the time! This had to be 10x worse than PMSing, because the stupidest of things would have me shaking with rage. Literally shaking. Then, one day, my life changed forever. As much as I'd like to say it changed for the good, it didn't. It just went downhill from there.

I was at First Beach, alone for a change, watching the waves crash onto the beach. I was thinking about the day that Leslie had had her nose bloodied by some insolent kid in gym class, and suddenly my body was quivering with so much force a passerby would've thought that I was having a seizure. Hell, _I _thought I was having a seizure. If it hadn't been for the flowing warmth, I would've thought I was going to die. You don't warm up when you're dying.

The heat flooded my limbs, but the anger was the only thing I could think about. I just wanted to rip that kid's throat out with my teeth, shred him to pieces. He hurt _my_ Leslie, caused her pain.

_Kid? Who're you? Calm down, kid. Deep breaths._ I heard a voice inside of my head. Who the hell was in my head?

_Calm down, Embry. Its Sam Uley, don't worry. You're not crazy._ I'm not crazy? Well of course I'm not crazy, I'm angry! I'm so fucking pissed I want to bite that tree in half… Bite that tree in half?

_Alright Embry, you're on First Beach, right? Get into the woods, now. Get deep into the woods, away from sight_. There was something in his voice that made me do exactly what he said. I took off towards the woods, looking down at my paws. HOLY SHIT MY PAWS?

_Yes, paws… I'll explain. Stay there. Do not move._ There was no way I was already far enough from the beach to not be seen. I'd only been running for a few seconds! In Sam's voice, there was that tone of authority that I knew that no matter what, I had to listen to.

I had only been sitting for a minute or so when the biggest wolf I had ever seen slowed to a stop in front of me. Its fur was coal black, with a little patch of dark, dark grey under its chin. It stood proudly, and a good half a foot over me.

_Sam?_ I managed to form a coherent human thought, and I was proud of myself. The wolf nodded, and he proceeded to explain everything. Why I was so angry, why I had paws, why he could hear my thoughts. And I thought my life was crazy before…

Leslie P.O.V

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" I screeched into the phone. I saw my dad cringe in the living room, but I didn't care. Embry had been missing for 3 weeks. Nobody had seen hide or hair of him. And I was absolutely mortified that something had happened.

"His mother has filed the report, ma'am." The woman from the police station explained patiently. "There's nothing else we can do." I was practically growling.

"Please put me on the phone with Chief Swan…" I managed to spit through gritted teeth, my grip on the phone tightening by the second. I heard her mutter something about "obsessive teenage girlfriends" before sending me through.

"Chief Swan speaking, may I ask who this-" I cut him off mid-introduction.

"Cut the crap. You know who this is. What do you know?" I said, clenching and unclenching my fist. So help me, if he tried to feed me the same bullshit that receptionist bitch did…

He sighed heavily. "Leslie, this is the third time you've called this week. Nothing new. Seems to just be another runaway. He'll come back when he's ready to." I lost it.

"I'm going to apologize in advance. Charlie Swan, Embry did _not_ run away, and you know this as well as I do. He has a mother who loves him, friends who'd do anything for him, and I love him unconditionally. So don't you tell me he ran away." I snapped my phone shut and stormed into the living room with my dad. He was pretending to read the paper, but I knew he'd been listening to my conversation the entire time.

"So… How'd it go?" He asked nonchalantly, and I had to scoff. How'd it go? Could he not hear me shrieking into the phone?

"It went terribly. They still have no clue where he's at… Charlie thinks its just another angst filled teenager who's runaway from home in an attempt to get attention." I breathed in through my nose, out through my mouth, repeatedly thought "goosfraba", counted backwards from 10, and I was _still_ furious. But now it was more directed towards Embry. Did he have _any_ idea how scared I was? What if he'd gotten hurt? Or worse, killed? It made me sick to think about it.

"I'm sorry, sister…" My dad said, putting his paper down and wrapping me in a hug. I felt a lump forming in my throat, and I struggled to contain it. I coughed to cover up the whimper I'd accidentally let slip, but that just released the monstrosity of tears that had lodged itself in my windpipe.

"Dad… He wouldn't just up and leave me!" I choked out between sobs, and he just held me tighter to him. I cried on his shoulder for hours, and he just held me there, cradling me.

The shrill ring of our house phone echoed through the house, and made me jump. I laid on my father's shoulder, not wanting to get up, and let the machine pick up. When I heard the voice, my heart skipped a beat.

"Leslie? I'm… I need to talk to you…" Embry cleared his throat awkwardly, and I leapt off of the couch, doing a full sprint for the phone.

I picked up the receiver and took a deep breath before squeaking out, "Embry?". Shit. I was going for the strong, powerful, angry girlfriend who's been ignored for 3 weeks.

"Oh thank God… I didn't think you'd want to talk to me…" He began. I shook my head fiercely, but then I remembered he couldn't see me.

"No… I think we need to talk… Can you meet me at Second Beach in half an hour?" I asked, my voice sounding less pitiful this time.

"Sure… I love you…" I mumbled back a halfhearted "Love you too…" before hanging up and going to take a shower and get dressed. He had better have a damn good explanation for this…

Embry P.O.V

I was so nervous, I ran out to Second Beach as soon as she hung up the phone. Sam had explained to me all about Imprinting, and the effects it had. The way he described it, gravity wasn't the force that was keeping you on Earth, but it was _her_, the Imprintee.

I sat on a log, literally praying to the Lord that I Imprinted on Leslie. I loved her so much, I couldn't bare knowing that one day I could see a random chick walking down the street and lose all my feelings for her. There was no way that could even be possible.

I heard a gravel crunching under tires, but I didn't turn and look. I knew exactly who it was. She'd picked the beach that nobody ever came to, because it was surrounded by woods even more so than the others. She'd wanted privacy.

"Embry…" She said when she was standing right behind me, and I stood and faced her. I stared at her green eyes intently, waiting for something to happen. I stared for what seemed like hours. Nothing happened. Nothing at all. I could've broken down crying.

"Embry, what happened to you?" She mumbled, and I realized she was talking about my newly formed muscles and insane height. One of the perks of being a wolf, mind you, but still. My hair was shorter, I was a good half foot taller than her, and I could bench press her with one arm tied behind my back. And I'd only been gone 3 weeks.

"Embry… Say something…" She whispered, tears welling in the corners of her eyes. I realized then that, Imprint or no Imprint, I would always love Leslie. And I told her.

"I love you, Leslie Sophia Reo. I'm sorry I've hurt you, and I wish I could explain…" I gestured to myself. "All of this, but I can't. At least not yet… But I want you to know, that no matter what, I love you. I always will."

Leslie stepped up onto the log I had been sitting on, and her lips crashed onto mine. The force and the fire behind the kiss took be aback. She laced her fingers in my hair, pulling me closer to her. I fitted to her body, and she gasped at my temperature.

"Fever, sick, doctor?" Leslie gasped between kisses, and I shook my head. She was going to argue, when I bit down on the pulse point on her collarbone lightly. _That_ sent her back into her frenzy, her hands roaming over my chest and back.

I lifted her off of the log, and she clung to me as if I'd run away the second she let go. Les seemed so light, like a feather in my arms. That's when I realized my temperature was probably making her uncomfortably warm. I set her down lightly, holding her at arm's length.

Her cheeks were flushed, and lips slightly swollen from our rough kissing. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly as she tried to catch her breath. There were dark circles under her sage green eyes. I felt a huge pang of guilt, because I knew they must've been there because of me.

"Embry… You randomly picked up and left me for 3 weeks without the slightest kind of explanation. You come back, and you're almost as big as Paul," My breath hitched in my throat, but there was no way she knew about the pack. "And you come back and expect me to just… be _okay_ with that?" I recoiled as if she'd hit me across the face. Not that it would hurt me very much, but you get my point.

"Les, I don't expect you to be okay with it. I just hope you'll… let me make it up to you?" She shook her head sadly, before a little smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"What am I gonna do with him?" Leslie looked up to the sky, a full smile gracing that stunning face of hers. I was hopelessly, completely, and utterly in love. And whipped, don't forget whipped. Because she sure didn't.

"If you're going to make it up to me, you're going to have to do some serious work, Mister." She said, wrapping her arms around my waist and burying her face into my chest. I hid my face in her blonde waves, breathing in deeply. Butterscotch and vanilla.

"I'd do anything for you…" I murmured, and she hummed a response. Leslie didn't seem to find my abnormal body temperature annoying or suffocating. She started calling me her "Toaster Oven" and took to wearing layers, so she could peel off a layer or two if she got too hot. No innuendo intended.

Leslie P.O.V

Embry had completely stopped hanging out with Quil and Jake. He would never tell me why, but after a while I learned not to ask about it. There were a lot of things I really couldn't ask about. Like where he went in the middle of the night, why he was constantly grounded, why he was so god awfully huge, why he was constantly on fire… It was confusing as hell.

I didn't see him as much as I used to, but when I did, he'd make sure to kiss me fervently, regardless who was there. I just melted into him. He was so amazingly beautiful, more than before. Before he had left, he was a slightly gangly, awkward teenager who I'd loved dearly. Now, he was an elegant man, who had changed greatly. I still loved him, and just as dearly, but I felt like something was missing. Like my heart belonged somewhere else too, but I couldn't place my finger on it.

"Leslie!" Ivy snapped me out of my trance, rapping on my bedroom window. I sighed and got off of my comfortable bed to open the latch. She pushed the window open and climbed through. She had a stool right beneath my window as her entrance. She didn't even bother with the front door anymore. My dad found it hilarious, but in all honesty, it annoyed the shit out of me.

"Whatcha need, Short Stack?" I asked, flopping face down on my bed. She'd been hanging out with Seth a lot lately, and with Embry constantly at work, I was pretty much an island of solitude.

"Me and Seth are going to Third Beach with the guys, and I wanted to know if you wanted to go? You haven't been cliff diving in forever!" She had to be crazy. It was _way _too cold to cliff dive. And I told her so.

"Its not that cold out, Princess. Its just starting to get crisp." She knew I hated that nickname. She knew it. God, she sucked.

"Fine. I'll go… but if I get hypothermia and die, you get to explain to Embry." I got up and shooed her out of my room to get dressed. I could hear her talking to my dad in the living room about the weather… I swear that girl needed her head checked.

I pulled on my bikini, and grabbed a change of bra and underwear, because I was pretty sure that I wasn't going to cliff dive the entire time… I'd freeze my ass off. I stuffed my change of clothes into a beach bag along with a thick towel that was laying on my dresser, and walked out the door. I flicked Ivy on the back of her head on my way out the door, waving at my dad.

We made our way to the beach, stopping to pick up the guys along the way. Ivy was messing around with the radio, trying to get a good station, but couldn't get any signal. Sighing heavily, I flipped the visor down, and pulled out one of my endless mixed CDs. I popped it into the CD player, skipped to my song, turned the volume up to max, and leaned back into my seat.

"6 Foot 7 Foot?" Seth shouted over the music. I gave him a thumbs up, and I could hear him laugh. I had realized a long time before that almost everybody in La Push listened to country music, which I hated. I was so relieved when I found out that Ivy shared my distain for the genre, because it resolved any future conflicts of what to listen to in the car.

"You do realize you're white, right?" Brady leaned forward, and said into my ear. I flashed him a grin and nodded. He just rolled his eyes before flopping back into his seat.

Now, since I was young, I'd never listened to clean versions of songs. Surprisingly, that was my mom's doing. She always say, "They put the word in for a reason.", and turn it up. That's one of the things I really missed about my mom, I could be open and honest with her without a second thought. My dad, on the other hand, was a different story.

"Leslie? Leslie you're about to miss the turn!" Ivy shouted, and I snapped out of my trance, swerving into the parking lot and sending gravel flying. Collin bellowed when I did my little doughnut in the gravel, making Brady laugh so hard he cried.

I sat completely still, hands gripping the steering wheel so tight my knuckles were white. Seth looked at me worriedly in the rearview mirror, and I blinked a couple of times to make sure we were still alive.

"You know, for a white girl, you drive like an old Asian lady." Collin growled, climbing out of the Jeep. My deathgrip on the wheel loosened slowly, and I was back to normal.

"I just wanted to see you squeal like a little girl!" I retorted. Brady sniggered and held his fist out for me to pound. I touched my knuckles to his before grabbing my beach bag and heading for the cliffs.

There was a little breeze, and I could feel the goosebumps rising on my skin. If cliff diving didn't give me such an adrenaline rush, I wouldn't be doing it today. But I needed something to take my mind off of Embry's sudden remoteness, and half freezing to death should do the trick.

"So who's jumping first?" Ivy asked, her hand intertwined with Seth's. I smiled at them before tugging my shirt over my head.

"Me." I continued stripping down, constantly aware of Collin and Brady's eyes on me. They really were two of the most unashamed perverts I'd ever met.

I sighed loudly, before dashing for the edge. When I leaped, I jerked around to give the guys one last thumbs up.

When I went cliff diving, I felt like time went in slow motion. I felt like I could count down the seconds until I hit the ice cold water. And that's what I was doing, I was slowly descending into the arctic waters. When I submerged, I let out a shriek. No matter how many times I leaped off that cliff, I was never prepared for the temperature of the water.

I broke the surface, sputtering out sea water. Opening your mouth underwater, bad choice. I swam for shore, already feeling the cold seeping into my bones. Damn. Where was my Toaster Oven when I needed him? Oh, that's right, he couldn't tell me!

I was still grumbling when I stepped onto the sand, my hair dripping sub-zero droplets of water onto my skin. My teeth were chattering, and I realized that jumping today really wasn't a good idea. I still had Embry burnt into my thoughts, but I was absolutely freezing my balls off. Lose/lose situation.

"HEY GUYS!" I shouted. I saw what looked like Collin lean over the edge. "CAN YOU TOSS ME MY BAG?" Collin gave me a thumbs up and disappeared for a second. When he came back, he had my bright green tote in hand.

"Nice panties!" He exclaimed as he dropped my bag. I caught it, flipped him off, and made my shaky way off towards the woods. Once I was out of view from the cliff and the beach, I began fumbling with the clasp on my bikini top. You didn't want to wear string bikinis when cliff diving, unless you were planning on flashing everybody and their brother.

Finally, I was able to get it off. I yanked my bottoms down, and began drying off when I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up even more. I felt like I was being watched. I spun around to face a massive dark grey wolf. This thing was bigger than a horse, with intelligent brown eyes. Well, intelligent for a wolf. It kind of looked spaced out.

An earsplitting yowl ripped through the air, and I could've sworn I saw the beast smile. Moments later, a leaner, more wiry wolf appeared. Its fur was a light grey, the back splotched with darker spots. The wolf was snarling deep from its chest, eyes locked with the larger, darker animal.

The littler one leaped for the other's throat, fangs bared. The large one pinned him down easily with a flick of his paw. I took a tentative step back, trying to _not_ draw attention to myself. These creatures were breathtakingly beautiful, strong, and deadly. I didn't want to be Kibbles and Bits for a big puppy. Hell to the no.

I began dressing in a hurry, faster than I ever have in my life. 5 seconds tops, and I was fully clothed. Carefully picking up my highlighter of a bag, I started backing out of the woods, keeping my eyes glued to the canines.

They paid me no attention, but looked as if they were actually _speaking_ to one another. I was close to the beach when I stepped on a twig, a _snap!_ resounding through the woods. Both animals turned to look at me at the same time, and I couldn't help but whimper. They were gigantic. And scary.

"Good doggies? Don't eat me? I'm… I'm too small? Tough?" I was babbling to a couple of wolves that couldn't have been real. There was no way that they were real. They were gargantuan!

The bigger of the two let out a bark that reminded me of a laugh, before snapping at the light grey one's ears and taking off into the woods. The smaller stood, and shook his fur out. Before it took off, I got a good look at its eyes. I'd know those eyes anywhere.


	12. Chapter 11

_A/N: Cliffy. Ahh, how I hate cliffies. They rock my boat. They grind my gears. They chap my ass. REVIEW FOR MY AWESOME ANALOGIES. __J__ Moving on… So Leslie said she'd "know those eyes anywhere…" You ready for this? This chapter? Are questions going to be answered? Huh? Well… Honestly, I write my author's notes before I begin the chapter, so I'm not completely sure. Alright, so I quit naming chapters because to me, named chapters are like spoilers. So… Boo whore.. RxR bitches. ~NeonWaffleSauce :D_

**Chapter 11**

Embry P.O.V

Leslie recognized me, and I know she did. And it wasn't some sort of "hunch" that got me thinking it. It was the voicemails I had waiting for me when I phased back.

"Embry, I need to tell you a few things. First of all, you suck. Straight up suck. Second, you could've told me. Third, who was gawking at me? Fourth, you better call me back or I'm gonna take a silver bullet to that furry ass of your's. I mean it." And that was just the first of many. They got more and more heated, until the last one, where she was completely calm. This one made me laugh.

"Alright. So you're a… I'm going to say dog, because that doesn't scare me as much. I know it was you. Don't try to tell me I'm crazy. Because I know I'm crazy, I feel like I'm going crazy. I practically shit my… Well I didn't exactly have on pants, but you get my drift. We need to talk. I love you." I closed my phone with a slight snap, and looked up to see Sam's eyes boring angrily into mine.

"How did she find out, Embry?" He rumbled, towering over me. I felt the Alpha's command behind his question, and forced out my answer.

"She was changing into dry clothes in the woods when Paul found her, and… she was… not clothed. And I saw his… little fantasies in his head, and… I got protective. I went to _remind _him that she's mine," I was getting a little shaky just thinking about it. "And… He caught on fast enough. When we were leaving, I just looked to see if she was okay… and she… recognized me…"

Sam took a few deep breaths before answering. "You're going to have to tell her." I was knocked off my feet. Tell her?

"What do you mean tell her?" I asked, genuinely confused. I thought I couldn't tell anyone who absolutely didn't need to be involved. My own mother didn't even know!

"You're in love with her, yes? She saw you and obviously recognized you, yes?" I kept nodding my head. "Then you're going to have to tell her. Everything." I knew what he meant by everything. He meant Imprinting.

"Can't I just leave that part out? I don't want to… I don't want to tell her that she's not my soul mate. It'd crush her." I pleaded, praying that Sam would have some mercy on me. But as luck would have it, he didn't.

"I didn't warn Leah about the possibilities of me picking up and leaving her at the drop of the hat. You saw what happened to her. I love Emily, she's my world, my reason for existing, my everything, but I still have to wake up every morning knowing that I left Leah a shell of who she used to be. And its my fault. Do you want Leslie to be a shell, Embry? Do you want to leave her empty, alone, desolate?" I shook my head fervently, and he nodded. "Then tell her. Everything."

I sighed deeply before walking out. Before I made it out of the yard, Emily called to me out the window. "It won't change her feelings, Embry. You heard that as well as I did." She smiled, and I waved a little back. Emily was a sweet woman, and like a second mother to me already, but even she couldn't calm my nerves.

Once safely hidden by the trees, I pulled off my ratty shorts and secured them to my ankle with the cord everybody kept on them at all times. I phased, and took off in the direction of Leslie's house.

I'd been running for all of 2 minutes when I felt Paul's presence in my thoughts. I growled unintentionally.

_Your fault, Paul. This is all your fault!_ I snapped, speeding up. The sooner I got that idiot out of my head the better.

_Hey, she was the one stripping down in the middle of the woods. In the cold. I usually don't know when its cold out, either. But she gave me a pretty good indication._ A snarl ripped through my throat, and I ran full speed towards Leslie's house. I didn't want to get in another fight.

_Shut up, Paul._ I heard Jared reply angrily. I smirked internally, as Leslie's house started to come into view. I was so glad she wasn't staying with Jacob anymore. I couldn't… I couldn't be around my old friends… Not yet. They'd join me soon, though, so I wasn't too worried.

Staying behind the trees, I phased back and pulled on my shorts. I took a deep breath, and headed towards her window. I knew it was hers by the stool that was positioned directly underneath. I chuckled, knowing that this must've been Ivy's entrance.

I noticed a little sticky note on the inside of the window. It read, "Short Stack, I'm not even locking my window anymore. Just come in." I peeped in the window, and saw Leslie fast asleep on her queen sized bed. Quietly, I pushed the window up, and climbed through the window with ease. I gently sat on the end of her bed, watching her sleep. She was tossing and turning, strangled whimpers catching in her throat.

I slowly reached to her, brushing some hair out of her face. As soon as my fingertips brushed her forehead, she sat up like a shot, gasping for air. When she saw that it was me in her bed, she ran a hand through her hair subconsciously.

"Why didn't you tell me, Embry?" Leslie inquired, refusing to look me in the face. I looked at my feet sadly.

"There's a lot of reasons… The main one being I wasn't allowed to." I felt her gaze on me, and I looked up to meet her eyes. They had a trace of pain behind them, but mainly confusion.

"I don't understand… How's this possible?" She was talking to herself more than she was to me.

I took a deep breath, and began to explain. I told her about Taha Aki and the Cold Ones, about the Cullens, about Jake and Quil, and about the new issue of my father. I tried to rush though the Imprinting issue, but she caught it anyways.

"Imprinting? Enlighten me." Leslie was sitting Indian style on her bed, hair a mess, eyes bright. She was interested, and didn't want to miss anything.

"Imprinting… Is… Well, she's your soul mate. Once you see her, gravity moves. She's the thing keeping you in place, not the earth. She's the most important thing in the world, and you'd do anything to make her happy. You'd be anything for her. Brother, protector, lover, or friend. Nothing matters more than her safety and happiness." I didn't look her in the face as I spoke. She caught my drift.

"I take it you didn't Imprint on me then…" She whispered. I glanced up, expecting her to be crying or upset in some form. But all I saw on her face was love.

"You're not upset, are you?" It was more of a statement than a question, and she nodded.

"You love me enough to tell me all of this, and I love you too…" Leslie reached out to take my hand.

"But…" I sighed out. This wasn't going the way I planned.

"But I don't think it's a good idea for me to… get anymore involved than I already am. Where am I going to be when you Imprint? Up a creek without a paddle, that's where." I pulled her into my lap, holding her to me tightly.

"Don't…" I pleaded, feeling a lump forming in my throat. I'd never cried in front of Leslie before, and I wasn't going to start now.

"I love you, Embry Call… Don't forget that." She whispered into the nape of my neck, and I felt a hot tear roll down my cheek.

"I love you, too…" Leslie looked up at me, tears welling in her eyes. I couldn't control myself. I leaned down to her and kissed her one last time. I poured all of my sadness, love, frustration, and devotion into that kiss. She kissed me back just as fiercely, our tears mixing together into a salty reminder of how much we'd been through.

When Leslie pulled away, she had a small smile on her face. "We're going to be friends one day… I promise." She slipped off of my lap, giving my hand one last squeeze.

I attempted to smile back, but it came out looking more like a grimace. She gave me a light, playful shove.

"Get out of my room, you stalker… I'll see you later." She grinned through her tears, and I knew that she'd move on. It might take a while, but she'd move on. Long before I would… Long, long before I would.

Leslie P.O.V

"Are you sure about this?" Ivy asked, and I turned away her to look in the mirror. She was laying across my bed in her pajamas, a magazine in her hands.

"Well… He cheated on me. That's where he was those three weeks. In Forks, with her." I lied through my teeth. She'd started asking me more and more about Embry, and I had to think up some bullshit story off the top of my head. I couldn't exactly tell her that he was a werewolf, and I wasn't his soul mate, so I broke up with him to save myself from future heartbreak. People didn't generally do that.

"I can't imagine him doing that…" She muttered, rolling over onto her stomach. My vision became blurred with tears, and I cursed my over moisturized eyeballs. Furiously wiping my eyes with the sleeve of my shirt, I made my way to my window and looked out.

I saw the silhouette of a monstrous wolf sitting in the forest, and I glanced over at Ivy. She was completely absorbed in her Cosmo, not looking my way. When I looked back to shoo Embry, he was gone. I felt a pang of despair in my chest, and waved hopelessly out the window.

I still loved Embry, and it killed me to tell him goodbye. But I knew it was the smart thing to do, no matter how much it hurt. I knew I'd get over it eventually, I just didn't know how long it would take.


	13. Chapter 12

_A/N: Oh my goodness! I love all of you guys who're sticking with my story even though I don't update for shit… Apologizing to my Beta, but I've just been doing a pretty decent job sticking to my storyline on my own. But if I need help, I swear I'll go to you first and foremost__J__ So school's about to start. Which sucks so bad, because it means I'm going to be updating even less frequently. Damn school. I don't like it. But I have to go, so *sigh*… Well… This story is super sad. And I can never seem to have chapters to just be funny. Its too hard. Because I want things to happen. Urgh. ~NeonWaffleSauce :D_

**Chapter 12**

Leslie P.O.V

One year later.

"What wrong with you? Its been a year. Get over it!" I snapped at myself, running my hands through my hair hopelessly. It had been around a year since Embry Call had told me I wasn't his soul mate. A year since I'd told him that we should go our separate ways. I still hadn't been able to hold up my promise that we would be friends. It killed me to see him as upset as he was, but I knew it was the right thing to do… It just didn't _feel _like it was. A year later, I still loved him.

A flash of lightning lit up the dark sky of La Push, Washington. That was one of the things I absolutely loathed about living on the Olympian Peninsula. The unrelenting rain. It was a constant reminder of how miserable I was, and I hated it.

"Damnit…" I grumbled. There was a huge storm rolling in, and I knew that staying out on this cliff wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do. But at the moment, I didn't really give a shit. I was just so furious with myself for letting the best thing that ever happened to me slip through my fingers.

In my fit of childish rage, an idea popped into my head. Cliff diving almost always cleared my head of absolutely anything I was thinking about. I glanced out at the waves crashing against the rocks at the base of the cliff, and decided that I was definitely going to jump.

I peeled off layers until I was standing in just my matching Spongebob Squarepants underwear and bra. Sexy, I know, but they're comfortable. Pulling my hair up into a messy bun and securing it with a hair tie, I stepped all the way to the edge of the forest for my running start. I inhaled deeply, and dashed to the edge of the overhang.

Immediately after my feet disconnected from the ground, I began having second thoughts. If the air was cold enough to make me shiver, how cold would the water be? I didn't have much time to dwell on that though, because soon I was inundated with icy water. It was so cold, I felt my muscles lock.

The current threw me around violently underwater, and I began to panic. I didn't even know which way was up! The waves jerked me around brutally, and I felt a searing pain all over my left side. It felt like someone was holding a blowtorch from my hip to my ankle, and then sprinkling salt all over it.

My head broke the surface, and I sputtered for air. My eyes were burning, but I could see that I wasn't too awfully far from shore. Using all the strength I could muster, I began swimming for the beach. The left side of my body screamed in protest every time I stroked with that arm, but I ignored it. There was no way in hell I was going to drown out here.

After what felt like hours of paddling and kicking, I felt my hand brush sand. I tugged myself ashore, and saw why my side was hurting. It was bleeding profusely out of countless gashes, and I guessed it was probably from barnacles.

"Ow…" I muttered, rolling onto my good side. There was a dark red stain where I'd been bleeding in the sand. It kind of looked like a boomerang. That was the last coherent thought that ran through my head before I slipped into unconsciousness.

Seth P.O.V

_Jake… You smell that? _I asked, lifting my nose to the air. It smelled like… blood. And a lot of it.

_Yeah I do… Its really strong. Go check it out, I'm gonna go check on Bella._ Jacob was head over heels with Bella Swan. He'd been spending every Saturday with her, doing absolutely anything he could to keep her mind off of Edward Cullen, her ex boyfriend thingy.

_Alright, you go get 'em. _I gave the mental equivalent of a wink before taking off in the direction of the rusty odor.

I was only running for about a minute, when I came to Third Beach. There was no way somebody was out here, not with storm blowing in. But sure enough, a limp figure was crumpled in a heap at the edge of the water. I recognized her as Ivy's best friend, Leslie Reo. She was gored up on her side, terribly. I immediately phased back, pulling my shorts on and taking off in her direction.

"Leslie!" I shouted, sprinting towards her. She didn't even stir. She must've passed out due to lack of blood, because I could still faintly hear her heartbeat. Something was pulling me towards her, but I shook it off as my need to help her.

When I laid eyes on Leslie's face, time stopped. It felt like iron cables connected me to her, and all that I cared about was getting her somewhere safe and keeping her happy. Nothing else mattered more than her. I would do anything for her, no matter the cost.

I leaned to her, carefully sliding my arms underneath her bloodied body. Leslie groaned in pain, and I felt a stab of misery pierce my heart. I didn't want to jostle her, but she needed help.

Carefully lifting her to my chest, I began power walking to Emily's house. It was the closest place I could think of, and I knew Emily would know what to do. I kept telling myself she was going to be okay, but I couldn't stop the flood of tears that came with her pain.

"Please don't die… You can't die now, not now not ever. You have to be okay, you're going to be all right, I promise." I whispered to her. With each step I took, a grunt of pain would escape her perfect lips.

"What happened!" Jake shouted, running from the forest at full speed. I guess he saw Leslie's disfigured form in my head before I phased out.

"I don't know. She was just lay-" My voice cracked, and I shook my head. I'd explain when she was back to normal, but not now.

"I'm going to go get Emily. We need to drive her to the hospital." With that, Jake took off, phasing mid-stride. I felt a flash of anger at him for changing so close to Leslie, but it faded when I saw tears streaming out of her eyes.

"It hurts…" She choked out, her eyes screwed shut in pain. I slowed to a stop, not wanting to hurt her anymore than she already was.

"I know it hurts… It'll be okay, I promise. We're going to get you to the hospital, alright? You're going to be just fine." I soothed, and she nodded weakly.

"You know, Ivy's lucky to have a guy like you Seth…" I felt a little pang of guilt when she said that. What about Ivy? Of course I still loved her, but it was absolutely nothing compared to what I felt for Leslie. I couldn't go a day without seeing Ivy, but I didn't think I could go an _hour_ without seeing Leslie.

"Of course she is, Les. You stay with me, alright? Promise you'll stay with me?" I pleaded, doing whatever I had to do to keep her conscious. If she passed out again, she might not wake up.

"But Seth, I'm sleepy… And you're so warm…" She was slipping away. I tried the next thing on my list to keep her awake.

"Do you remember that time you arm wrestled Quil?" Leslie nodded, her eyes closed. She was smiling a little though, so I knew she was paying attention.

"Of course I do… I beat his ass…" Leslie laughed feebly. I couldn't help but smile at her. She was bleeding profusely in my arms, and she was laughing.

"Tell me all about it, Les. Did you have a hard time beating his ass?" She shook her head, and her eyes cracked open a smidge.

"We made a bet that he could beat me in arm wrestling that he could kiss me again. I agreed, because I knew he'd lose. I wish you could've seen his face when his hand hit the table. I got a backrub out of it." Leslie's eyes were actually open now, even though they seemed like she was somewhere else.

"How about I give you a backrub when you get out of the hospital, huh?" I proposed.

"I don't think Ivy would take to well to that, Seth. But thanks for the offer anyways." Leslie winked at me. She was trying to look strong, I could tell. The way she would clench her jaw when she inhaled was a dead giveaway.

"Emily's going to be here soo-" I was cut off by the sound of a blaring car horn. I looked up to see Emily in the driver's seat of her old Ford pickup truck, Jake and Quil stuffed in the cab with her. Embry was sitting on the toolbox in the back, and I felt a growl rumble deep in my chest. I had a feeling he was the reason she was out here.

"Get her in the back, Seth!" Quil shouted out the window, and I obliged. Embry hopped out the back and dropped the tailgate. He held his arms out to take her from me, but I shook my head stiffly. He looked confused, but brushed it off in his haste to help Leslie.

"I've got it. Just find something to stop the bleeding. I have no idea how much blood she's lost." I climbed gracefully into the back of the truck, still keeping Leslie in my arms. She weighed about as much as a textbook would to a normal person, so that wasn't a difficult task. Keeping Embry away from her was another matter.

"What happened to her?" He asked, gently pressing a towel to her ribs and hip, causing her to curse in protest.

"MOTHER OF FUCK! WHAT IS THAT? A PORCUPINE?" She boomed, and I tightened my grip on her ever so slightly. Her heart rate was crazy and irregular, a clear sign she'd lost too much blood. Or she was still in love with Embry. Either of which was a very good possibility.

"Les, you're going to have to hold still. I know it hurts, honey." He cooed, brushing the hair out of her face. Her heart rate spiked when he touched her, and I felt a wave of jealousy crash over me. Leslie was _mine_ damnit!

"I'm sleepy, Embry… Why can't I just go to sleep?" It hurt me to hear her say his name and not mine. His hand never left her face, even when he hand to increase the pressure on her side to slow the bleeding. She cried out in pain, and Embry just stroked her face to calm her.

"If you go to sleep, you might roll over onto your cuts, and that would hurt worse than this towel." Embry was crying silently, as I could see the stains on his face. I turned my attention back to Leslie, who was smiling at him.

"You ever find yourself an Imprint, Embry?" She asked with a forced grin. How did she know about Imprinting?

Embry shot me a glance that said "I'll explain later." before turning back to her. "Of course not, Les. If I did, you'd be the first to know. And I'd make sure to tell you first when we got engaged. Hell, I'd stick you in a suit and make you my Best Wo-Man!" Leslie chuckled a little, probably imagining herself in a suit.

"That means I'd get to make a toast. A long, drawn out toast about how many times I've seen you embarrass the shit out of yourself." Even I had to laugh at that. Leslie looked up at me, as if she'd forgotten I was there. I forced a grin, and she smiled back a little bit. I felt my heart skip a beat, and Embry looked up from Leslie's face to study mine. I didn't pay him any attention, all my interest directed at Leslie.

"Just leave out the part where I had to rap at the airport, and it'll be alright with me." He said, returning his gaze to Leslie. She coughed loudly, and a little bit of blood came up with it. She lifted her arm to get it off of her chin, but grimaced in pain.

"Shh… I got it." I said, wiping her chin gently. Her heartbeat was getting weaker, and Embry and I could both hear it.

"Am I gonna die?" Leslie whispered, the scent of fear coming off her in waves. Embry and I both shook our heads at the same time. Glaring at me, he answered.

"Of course you're not going to die… I'd never let that happen." He was holding her hand, rubbing circles on the back of it. I felt compelled to punch him in the face and rip him limb from limb. The only thing that kept me from changing was Leslie in my arms.

"Okay… Cause I wanna go to college and stuff, ya know? I mean, farting on Quil's face is still on my bucket list. I can't exactly die without doing _that_." She was trying to keep the situation lighthearted, but we all knew that if she lost much more blood she might not make it.

"Are we close?" I called to the guys up front. Jake opened the center window and looked at Leslie in my arms.

"We're about 2 minutes away, unless Emily here doesn't mind flooring the old girl." He gave Emily a pointed stare, and I felt the truck lurch forward. We must've been pushing 90.

"Make that about 30 seconds, Clearwater!" I nodded once, and turned back to Leslie. Her head was lolling around as if she had no bones in her neck. She'd passed out.

"Wake up Leslie! Wake up!" Embry urged, lightly patting her cheeks. Her eyes fluttered before closing again. I could still hear her heartbeat, but we needed to hurry.

The truck turned into the emergency parking lot of Forks General Hospital and slowed to a stop in front of the big doors.

I carefully got out of the bed of the truck, refusing to give Leslie to Embry's awaiting arms. I supported her head with my elbow, like you do with a newborn baby, and carried her though the doors.

"What happened?" A nurse pressed as soon as she saw Leslie's mauled state. I attempted to shrug without moving Leslie around too much. Another nurse brought out a stretcher, and I gently laid her down on it, stopping myself from kissing her forehead before they rushed her into the ER.

Leslie P.O.V

I woke up to a dull throbbing pain all over my left side. I cracked my eyes open to see my hospital room full of buff Native Americans. They were all dead asleep, except for Seth. He looked like pure hell. His eyes were rimmed with pink, tearstains all over his face, his ink black hair standing up in all directions. When I opened my eyes, he was by my bed in a flash.

"Hey! The doctor said you wouldn't wake up for about another hour. You hungry?" He was smiling widely. I shook my head a little before trying to sit up. In my attempt to right myself, I bumped my hip on the bedside.

"AGGGGHHHH!" I yelled through gritted teeth, a shot of fire lighting up my entire left side. Fear contorted Seth's usually carefree features as he tried to help me sit up. I shook my head fiercely, determined to stop being the damn Damsel in Distress.

"You okay?" Paul was sitting straight up in his chair. I finally managed to scoot myself into sitting position.

"Fine… Where's my Dad?" I asked, scanning the room of russet skinned beauties and missing a particular pale-face.

"Coffee." Came Embry's hushed response. His arm was slung over his face, so to block out the light.

"You've been asleep for about 3 days, Les." Seth whispered, worry etching his face. I stared at him in disbelief. 3 whole days?

"Have you slept at _all_, Clearwater? You look like hell." I stated bluntly. He looked down at my bandaged side, and for a while he didn't say anything.

"Not more than an hour… You almost died, Les." Seth whispered, his voice cracking. I smiled a little at him, reaching out and squeezing his hand lightly. His head snapped up at my touch.

"I'm gonna be fine, Seth. Don't get your panties in a wad over me. Now go to sleep." I urged, and he shook his head.

"I'm not tired. Honest, Les." I shook my head in mock exasperation before laying my head back on my pillow. My eyelids felt as heavy as lead, and I knew my morphine drip was finally kicking in. I feel asleep and practically into another drug induced coma.


	14. Chapter 13

_A/N: Finally! Holy mother of god, FINALLY! SETH CLEARWATER IS SO FUCKING BEAUTIFUL! *Clears throat awkwardly* Sorry… Got a little carried away there. I wonder what's going to happen to Ivy…? Poor thing. I kinda feel bad yanking her man out from under her like that. But at the same time, I don't, because he's gorgeous. Well… RxR… Thanks to everybody who's sticking with this story. Especially LuVsKy101. You've stuck with this story from the first chapter. I love you. Forever and ever. Even when you're sleeping. Especially when you're sleeping. JK :] ~NeonWaffleSauce :D_

Disclamer: Suck it. I don't own Twilight. But I do own Leslie Reo and her backstory. So if you take that, I will find you and eat your entrailsJ

**Chapter 13**

Embry P.O.V

I wanted to vomit. I wanted to punch him in the jaw. I wanted to cry. All at one time. I was so confused I could barely form a rational reply.

"_What?_" I sputtered, still trying to clear my head. Seth sighed in exasperation.

"This is the 3rd time I've told you, man… I Imprinted on Les." My head finally started wrapping around the fact. Seth was Leslie's… soul mate. Ouch. That stung.

"You're positive?" I asked, still praying that he'd made some sort of mistake. He nodded solemnly, as if he'd never been more sure of anything in his life. I couldn't speak.

"I'm sorry, man…" Seth whispered, laying his hand on my shoulder. But I knew he wasn't sorry at all. He was only saying it to humor me.

"What are you going to do about Ivy?" I pressed, shrugging his hand off.

"I feel like Sam, Embry. But worse, because I know what its going to do to Ivy. Hell, she doesn't even _know_ about the pack, man! How am I supposed to explain this? I don't know… I just don't know!" Seth threw his hands up in the air in frustration, and I felt bad for the kid. Ivy and Leslie were best friends, just to top it off.

"Seth?" Mr. Reo stuck his head out the door. "She's asking for you." Seth's heart jumped audibly, and I grumbled to myself. What did I do to deserve all this fucked up karma?

"Coming!" He didn't even give me a second glance before following Leslie's dad into the hospital room. I skulked into the room behind him, looking anywhere but his happy-go-lucky face.

"Seth! Ivy's not here, Jake's with Isabi- Bella, Quil's… checking on everybody, Paul's being a jerk, and you left me? I'm heartbroken." Leslie whined, and I could see how whipped Seth really was. Leslie only thought of him as a friend, but she could've gotten him to do absolutely anything she wanted him to.

"I'm sorry Les… I'll make it up to you." He said sincerely. She pretended to think about it for a minute before answering.

"Forgiven, my friend." Leslie said, sitting up. She was able to move around pretty decently now without help, seeing as her wounds were healing quicker than expected.

There was a knock on the door, and Dr. Cullen walked in. The revolting stench of vampire hit me full force, and I had to fight my urge to gag.

"Ah, Ms. Reo. I've got some news." he stated. Leslie crossed her arms over her chest.

"Alright. Let's hear it." This side of Leslie was completely new to me. I was used to the raw, emotional, sweet Leslie. Lately, she'd been putting up a wall.

"You can go home today. I've got some antiseptic body wash for your cuts, and as long as you change your bandages every day, you should be fine."

Dr. Cullen was smiling at her, but the frown on her face was evident. She wasn't quite comfortable with the idea of vegetarian vampires. I don't think she bought it.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen." Mr. Reo said, standing. Dr. Cullen nodded his welcome before excusing himself from the room.

"Hey. Paul, you know you want to carry me to the car, right?" Paul laughed, but agreed, oblivious to Seth's glares. Since Leslie had figured out it was Paul who was ogling at her the day she was changing in the woods, she'd surprisingly gotten closer with him. They were like old friends now. If there was anybody I trusted Paul not to phase around, it was Leslie. Even though they had their fights from time to time.

"Jesus… What do you eat, bricks?" Paul pretended to stagger under her weight, and she smacked him in the back of the head lightly. Grinning, he resituated her in his arms and carried her out of the room. Mr. Reo went to the front desk to sign Leslie out while the four of us headed out to Mr. Reo's truck. Leslie's Jeep was at the shop getting a tune-up.

The drive to the Reo's house was full of Leslie grumbling about Mr. Reo's crap taste in music. She was going to say "shit taste in music" but caught herself just in time. She was about to give up and just turn on the radio when she picked up a Celine Dion CD.

"What is this?" She asked, her eyebrows raised. Her dad glanced over at the CD before turning a deep shade of red.

"That was… a gift… from, uh… Brynn." He stuttered out, and Leslie gaped at him. She just stared at him like he had a third eye.

"Brynn? Brynn _Shaw_? Holy crap, Dad!" She exclaimed at last, and it finally clicked. Brynn was Ivy's mom. Brynn had just gotten divorced. Brynn was, according to Paul, a milf.

"Brynn Tapia now, sister… And its just a CD. Don't get so hyped up." He said defensively, and Leslie huffed loudly.

"Dad. Seriously. She's my best friend's mother." I saw where she was coming from. If Mr. Reo and Ms. Tapia/Shaw started going out, and things didn't work, there would be loads of awkwardness when Leslie and Ivy would hang out.

The phase, "saved by the bell" got a whole new meaning when we pulled into Leslie's driveway. Mr. Reo cut the engine and practically scampered up the walkway to unlock the door. Leslie rolled her eyes in exasperation before clambering awkwardly out of the truck.

"Ouch… Damn rocks…" She muttered under her breath, staggering up the walkway after her father. Moments later, Seth was right beside her, helping her up the steps of the porch. Paul stopped me before we went in after them.

"Embry… I know you don't want to hear this, but I think it'd be better if me and you left." He said. I looked at him quizzically. What was his problem?

"Dude. You love her. She's not your's. Seeing them together these past couple of days has been killing you. I can see it. Its better if you just don't talk to her until you're sure you're over it." He gave me a light shove away from the house. Leslie turned around when she noticed we weren't right behind her.

"You idiots coming in? Or are you going to stand there and flirt?" She called out with a grin. I began to say something when Paul cut me off.

"Patrols, Sugarlips!" Paul hollered. I heard Seth growl from his spot by Leslie's side, but she didn't seem to notice. She winked at us before allowing Seth to walk her though the door.

"I really do not like you, Paul." I snapped, before stalking towards the woods to phase. Maybe if I ran fast enough, I could get the stomach-turning image of Seth's love struck face out of my mind.

Leslie P.O.V

"Leslie? Why'd you do it?" Seth asked from his place at the foot of my bed. I took a bite of my Poptart, my eyebrows knitted together. I knew what he was talking about, but secretly I was praying he wouldn't ask.

"Why'd you jump?" He asked, and I sighed though my nose. I didn't know if I should tell him the real reason I jumped, or the story I'd been telling everybody the entire time. As far as everyone knew, I jumped off the cliff because I wanted to see if I could do it. Stupid, I know, but nobody but Seth questioned it.

"I jumped because I was trying to do something that would make sense." I said truthfully. He looked at me in confusion, and I tried again.

"I jumped because I was hoping that after my near-death experience that I'd be able to get my shit straight. Realize what matters and what doesn't." I explained, and he nodded once in understanding. Seth had become my closest friend since Ivy'd gone to Seattle to visit her father. She was going to be gone another week. When she heard about my accident, she tried to come back, but Seth had assured her that I was going to be just fine and waiting for her when she got back.

"You jumped because of Embry, didn't you?" It was more of a statement than a question, and I knew I had to talk to somebody about it. Nodding slowly, I set my Poptart on my bedside table.

"Can we go somewhere? I'm sick of being bedridden." Seth began to protest, but I was already standing. Shaking his head in defeat, he slipped his socked feet into his tennis shoes and followed me out the door.

"Mr. Reo? I'm gonna take Leslie out to get some fresh air. Be back in an hour?" Dad tossed him my keys with a knowing smile. I wasn't allowed to drive until I got my bandages off, so Seth had become my personal chauffer.

"Tell him I said thank you!" He called after us, and I raised my eyebrow at Seth. He shrugged as if he didn't know what my dad was talking about, and I let it drop.

"Seth?" I asked, climbing into the passenger seat. He grunted a response as he started the ignition, and I took a deep breath.

"Thanks for being there for me… I mean, you didn't have to stay with me all that time at the hospital, but you did. You've kept me company. You're a good friend." I said, staring at the road ahead of us. I knew this was going to be an awkward conversation, but I had to thank Seth. If it wasn't for him I'd have gone crazy, all that time alone. Or dead, him not finding me in the first place.

"Don't thank me. I'll always be there for you, Les." He replied. His face was solemn, but I couldn't help but giggle. He sounded like some sort of soap opera.

"So where we headed, Cap'n?" I questioned, propping my feet up on the dash. Seth looked over at me, a haughty smile on his face.

"I know a place." Was all he said. I set my jaw in a pout, and batted my eyelashes at him like a little kid.

"Seffy… Tell me! Puh-lease?" I pleaded, and he shook his head no. I tried my next tactic.

"I'll call Sue. I'll do it." I warned, pulling my cell phone out of my pocket. He grinned at me.

"You don't have her number." Shit. I didn't have her number. Approach Number 3!

"I'll sing the song. So help me God, I'll sing it." I threatened. He tried to brush me off, and I took a deep breath.

"MY MILKSHA-" Seth's hand flew across the console and clamped over my mouth before I was able to finish my verse. I grinned even though he couldn't see it. He cracked easier than I thought he would.

"Okay! Jeeze… You mean business. I'm taking you to a meadow… Its really pretty. No need to break out the big guns." He muttered, his hand still on my mouth. My tongue shot out of my lips and coated his hand in my spit.

"Nice try." Seth said with a grin, rubbing my spit on the side of my face. I squealed, trying to get as far away from him as possible.

"Gross, Seth!" I exclaimed, wiping my face off on the collar of my shirt. He just grinned goofily, and I couldn't help but smile back. Seth Clearwater smiles were contagious.

"We're almost there. We've got to walk a ways, but if you get tired, just let me know okay?" I nodded, and he pulled into a pretty big path that lead into the woods. For a while it was nothing but greenery, but eventually a large white… mansion came into view. My breath hitched in my throat, and I shot an acidy glare at Seth. I didn't want to see the Cullens.


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: I didn't forget Victoria… jeeze. I was getting there. But thank you for actually paying attention to the timeline! You kick ass! RxR! Purdy please! ~NeonWaffleSauce :D

_Disclaimer: Blah. I don't own anything but my OC. So shut the hell up. Jeeze._

_**Chapter 14**_

_Leslie P.O.V_

_Then I remembered they didn't live there anymore. Well, damn. I just wasted some good glares on nothing._

"_We're just parking here, and then we can head to the meadow." Seth said with a knowing smile. I nodded absentmindedly, looking at the house. When I first noticed it through the foliage, I couldn't see the vines growing up the sides. Now they were all I saw, a clear indication that the Cullens hadn't been there for months._

"_Les? Earth to Leslie!" Seth laughed, waving his hand in front of my face. I snapped out of my train of thought, and turned my attention back to him._

"_Oh, shut up, Clearwater. Like you haven't zoned out on me before." I said, reaching over and smacking him lightly on the arm. It didn't hurt him, but it made me feel a little more… normal, I guess. But for me, normal was a thing of the past. According to Paul, I was stuck with the pack for good. When I asked him why, he just shrugged and said, "I said so.". _

"_You're doing it again. You just beat my personal best, Les." Seth said with a smirk, killing the engine and hopping out of his door. Before I had the chance to even unbuckle myself, Seth had opened my door, and stood there grinning._

"_Well isn't somebody full of finesse today?" I remarked, getting out and almost falling on my face. Three-legged elephant, remember?_

"_Well if I'm going to be your chauffer, I might as well do it right." He replied, closing the door behind me and holding his arm out to me like Jack did for Rose in Titanic._ Laughing, I laid my arm on his and we walked to a little path in the woods, the funniest looking pair to walk by this house since Isabitch and Twinkle-Toes.

"I'm glad Ivy's coming back tomorrow…" I said, and Seth recoiled as if I'd hit him in the face. I looked up at him, and he looked like he was trying to decide between crying or taking a shit on himself.

"Leslie… I'm… I don't think I should keep seeing Ivy." I stopped in my tracks, completely appalled at the idea.

"Why?" I exclaimed. "Dear God tell me its not my fault." I tore my arm off of his and turned my back to him, muttering incoherently. I had no fucking clue what I was thinking, spending so much time alone with my best friend's boyfriend… It didn't seem bad at the time, but in hindsight…

"No, no, no! Its not your fault, Leslie! Not your fault at all!" Seth exclaimed, grabbing my shoulder and turning me around to face him.

"How is it not my fault, Seth?" I screeched, and he shook his head fiercely.

"I'm breaking up with her for the same reason you broke it off with Embry. Imprinting. I don't want to hurt her anymore than I already am." Suddenly, it clicked. Seth was doing the right thing. I just flipped shit over something I had nothing to do with. Way to be dramatic, Leslie.

"Oh." Was all I managed to say. Seth grinned at me, and my face went red. He busted up in torrents of gut-wrenching laughs, and I reached up and cuffed him on the back of the head. He turned back to me, stifling his laughter.

"C'mon. Meadow's this way." He slipped my small hand into his absolutely enormous one and pulled me gently behind him. I stumbled along, tripping over almost every ladybug in my path, until Seth got so frustrated with me he made me get on his back.

"Seth. I'm a fat-ass." I said worriedly. He just laughed and swung me onto his back like I weighed nothing, me squealing the whole time.

"Fat-ass… more like a feather." He joked, picking up his pace. I realized how slow he'd been going for me, because in a matter of minutes Seth had stopped dead in his tracks.

There was something wrong though, because Seth's muscles were tensed beneath me. For once, I kept my huge mouth shut and didn't say anything. Seth carefully slid me off of his back, and mouthed the words, "Do. Not. Move.".

He slipped his shoes and socks off, laying them next to a tree. Before I had enough time to realize what he was doing, he was shimmying his shorts off. I looked away directly, covering my eyes and my blush.

I stole a peek through my fingers, and saw a large, gangling sandy wolf standing in front of me. I barely stifled my gasp, as I realized that the majestic creature standing in front of me was _Seth._

He looked into my eyes for just a moment before bounding off towards the clearing. Ignoring his warning, I followed his path carefully. It didn't take me long to see, and _smell,_ what Seth was so worried about. Embry had told me all about vampires smelling like daffodil shit, and as the sickly sweet wafted under my nose, a shudder of pure fear rolled down my spine.

In the clearing, the most beautiful man I had ever seen was standing near Bella Swan, who looked as if she was about to piss on herself. Not that I blamed her. Seth snarled, and I jumped. I didn't imagine a sound that sinister coming from… Seth!

The vampire was a black man with dreadlocks and crimson eyes focused on Seth's hulking figure. His lips curled up in a sneer as an enormous (bigger than Seth) black wolf tore into the clearing, flanked by several more wolves. I didn't even try to distinguish one from the other. My eyes were locked on Seth. That was my best friend, and he was by far the closest to the leech.

The vampire seemed to realize this fact at the exact same time I did, because he lunged for Seth's throat. A scream rang out, and it took me a minute to realize it was mine. Bella spun around to face me, horror and surprise written all over her face. Seth managed to dodge the man's attack, and the rest of the pack struck. The black one went in first, fangs bared.

The vampire become conscious of how outnumbered he was, and took off in the other direction. The entire pack rushed after him, growling and snarling. Only Seth stayed behind, turning to face me angrily. I could practically hear his thoughts. _I told you not to move._ I was frozen with shock. My hands were shaking by my sides.

"Leslie? Are you okay?" Bella called out tentatively. It took me a minute to find my voice. But when I found it, it was coming out full steam.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU? CATNIP FOR FUCKING VAMPIRES? FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" I roared, anger flooding my brain. This girl was the reason for_ my_ pain. If she hadn't gotten involved with the Cullens, she'd never crossed paths with the tracker vampire or whatever he was that tried to kill her. Which means the Cullens wouldn't have killed him, and his PMSy girlfriend wouldn't be hunting her down, which means Embry wouldn't have changed, which means I would've been _happy_, damnit!

"What do yo-" I didn't let her finish. I spun on my heel and stormed in what I prayed was the direction of my Jeep. Seth had left the keys in the console, and he could run home. He was a giant freaking werewolf for Christ's sake.

I'd only made it all of 2 yards when I heard heavy footsteps running up behind me. I turned to face whoever had the audacity to bother me, when I saw his face. He looked… angry, and miserable, and broken all at once.

"Leslie! Are you an _idiot?_" Seth shouted. I tried to speak, but my voice wasn't working right. I took a deep, shuddering breath, before breaking down in sobs. I ran at him, jumping onto his torso and holding on as if my life depended on it.

"Shh… Hush… Its alright, I'm alright…" Seth soothed, supporting my weight as if I was a paperclip. I shook my head furiously.

"No you are not!" I spluttered, the tears running down my face like raging rivers. I couldn't imagine a day without Seth around, and he just came way too close for me having to face that heart shattering reality. He was my best friend.


	16. Chapter 15

_A/N: Sorry for the wait, school started and its already kicking my lazy ass... But, here be yo' chapter! ~NeonWaffleSauce_

**Chapter 15**

Leslie P.O.V

My stomach was flipping wildly when Seth pulled into my driveway. Ivy was standing on my porch, a confused look on her face. Not that I blamed her. Her best friend and her boyfriend had been hanging out every single day for 2 weeks, when she wasn't even there.

"Hey Ivy!" I shouted happily, practically jumping out of the Jeep. When my feet hit the concrete, a searing pain flared through my side. I grunted loudly in pain, and Ivy jogged to me worriedly.

"You alright?" She inquired, eyeing my left side, which was large with bandaging underneath my shirt. I nodded stiffly and shut the car door behind me, staggering my way to the porch. Seth followed the two of us into the house, oblivious to Ivy's shocked looks.

"We're home!" I called into the house. My dad stuck his head around the corner of the kitchen, wearing a pink frilly apron.

"I'm starting dinner right now. Is Seth sta- Hey Ivy!" My dad stopped mid-question when he saw Ivy's little tanned form behind me. She smiled and raised her hand in greeting.

"Dad, can you tell me where you put the morphine tablets?" I asked, my side searing. Seth was watching me carefully, as if I'd fall over at any second. Dad disappeared from view for a second, coming back with the white pill bottle in his hands.

"Head's up!" He exclaimed, tossing the container at me lightly. Ivy reached out and caught it effortlessly, then handed it to me with a smirk. Ah, there's the Ivy I've come to know and love.

All of a sudden, Paul burst through the front door, looking very flustered. His eyes darted around the house until they landed on me, and he let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Holy shit, Leslie, are you oka-" He stopped speaking abruptly when he saw Ivy standing next to me, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. I gave him a _look_, trying to signal to him to shut the hell up.

"Paul, language!" My dad chided lightly from his place in the kitchen, and Paul shrugged apologetically. Dad knew all about the pack, so he didn't mind when they would burst through his front door at all hours of the night. Which I thought was pretty messed up, considering they were all a bunch of hormonal werewolves. What if I got raped in my sleep? Okay that's a bit farfetched. Seth would never let that happen. He was like my big guard dog.

"She's fine, Paul." Seth said forcefully, and Paul smirked at him before turning back to me and Ivy.

"Hey Short Stack, when'd you get back?" Paul asked, and Ivy folded her arms across her chest in annoyance.

"Hey Juicehead, when'd you start hanging out around here?" She shot back, and Paul's smile widened.

"Since me and Leslie got together, of course!" He quickly closed the distance between us, sliding his arms gently around my waist.

"Paul, get the _hell_ off of me." I hissed through gritted teeth, but he just pulled me closer. I sunk my teeth into the meat of his chest, and a primal growl rumbled through his chest.

"Paul, quit being a pervert." Seth snapped angrily, and Paul immediately let me go. When he stepped back, I saw how much his eyes had darkened.

"_Oh…_" I said, flushing red and scratching the back of my neck awkwardly. Paul was still eyeing me hungrily, and Seth snarled loudly. Ivy looked over at me in horror, and I flashed her a completely plastic smile. Taking her by the hand, I dragged her to my room, blabbering about how much we needed to catch up and other pointless teenage things that we never talked about.

"Leslie… What's going on with you and Seth?" Ivy asked me worriedly, looking at me with big, sea blue eyes.

"Nothing's going on, Ivy." She stared at me, unconvinced. "I swear. He was the one that found me… So he's taken it upon himself to make sure I don't do anything else stupid." I wasn't exactly _lying_, but I wasn't telling the truth either. Truth be told, I cared about Seth more than anything in the world. Something was constantly drawing me to him, like a rope tied around my heart. I shook it off as my usual clingy personality, but I couldn't ignore the thoughts I'd been having lately… The most recent consisted of whipped cream and…

"-aul a thing? Like legit?" I only caught the last part of what she said, but I inferred the rest. Shaking my head vigorously, I fake gagged.

"No, no, no. He's hot and all… But he's a douche." I answered, popping a couple of the painkillers in my mouth and swallowing them down with a water bottle on my nightstand.

"Ah, the sweet sound of a big flat rock hitting water… DOUCHE!" Ivy exclaimed with a grin, and I had to laugh. I'd gone too long without my tiny and wild best friend. She always knew the perfect rude thing to insert into a conversation to make me laugh.

"You, my dear, have been sorely missed. As in, you missed my first cleaning. That shit was gnar-gnar." I joked, carefully sitting down on the edge of my bed. She frowned thoughtfully, looking around my room. After a few seconds of intense deliberation, she turned back to me.

"I wanna see it. Lemme see it. Take it off. I wanna see it." Ivy finally demanded, putting her little tiny hands on her little tiny hips fiercely. Laughing, I stood and held my arms over my head. She looked at me in confusion.

"I can't get dressed and/or undressed on my own." I said tiredly, poking my bottom lip out in a fake pout. Ivy smiled reassuringly at me before grabbing the hem of my shirt and pulling it gently up. She tugged it over my head and tossed it onto the bed.

"I don't want to unwrap it… I'd feel like I was raping you or something." She declared, letting her arms drop to her sides. I rolled my eyes dramatically before reaching to my left side and unhooking the Ace bandage that kept the gauze in place. When I peeled the gauze off the wounds, Ivy gasped loudly.

There were at least 200 gashes marking my side, the longest about 4 inches long. They were slightly bloody, but not bad compared to what they looked like in the mornings. Ivy looked up at me, tears welling in her eyes.

"I wasn't here… What if you'd died? Then the last words I said to you would've been, "Name the baby after me you good-for-nothing whore!". What kind of goodbye is that?" She sputtered, tears running down her face wildly. I shook my head fiercely, taking her into a hug. She made sure not to touch my side, only wrapping her arm around my right side tightly. I held her to my chest, letting her cry it out. Ivy never cried. This was big.

"Lesl-" Paul opened the door to see a half naked white girl clutching a short Native American girl to her boobs. He looked away quickly, shouting out apologizes.

Ivy jerked away from me, looking around awkwardly. I rolled my eyes again before rewrapping the Ace bandage around my gauze.

"Paul, you've seen me na- I'm not going to finish that sentence, but you know exactly where I'm going with it." I snapped crossly, holding my shirt back out to Ivy. She took it from me, and I held my arms over my head again. She pulled it over my head lightly, wiping tears from her eyes furiously. I couldn't help but smile. Stubborn, stubborn Ivy.

"Yeah well that was different… I didn't really know you then." Paul argued, his back still to us.

"You can look now, pervert." Ivy grumbled, and Paul sighed in relief. He turned to face me.

"I'm supposed to apologize for being a," He held up his hands to make air quotations. "quote, "irritating horn-dog"." I laughed, taking him into as big of a hug as I could manage, bringing my mouth to his ear.

"You can't help it I'm insanely hot, irresistible, flexible, juicy, lithe, suppl-" Paul clamped his hand over my mouth, his eyes brooding. This time I just grinned evilly, slipping past him and into the living room, singing a rhyme I'd learned in 7th grade.

"_Boys are toys for all the girls, set us loose and fun unfurls, with just a little wink and twirl, boys are toys for all the girls._" I sang loudly, throwing a grin over my shoulder at Paul, who had a glower on his face.

"Hey Juicehead, move!" Ivy grunted, trying to shove Paul out of the doorway. But Paul, being the sarcastic ass that he is, didn't move out of her way. He just started shaking his butt around in her face.

"I'm moving!" He called out in a sing-song voice, his irritation easily forgotten. But I couldn't say the same for Ivy.

"Get out of my way before I butt-rape you with a spike-bat!" She hissed, trying and failing to shove him out of her way. Paul's shit-eating grin only grew wider.

"Ooh, you like it rough, huh?" He taunted, and Ivy stopped shoving him. She vanished into my room for a second before coming back with a baseball bat my dad had given me when I was like 9, and still thought I had a hope of being athletic. Hilarious times, if you ask me.

"You're about to find out. Now, _get out of my way_!" Ivy was being serious, but Paul took no notice. He just kept waggling his hips around, coming awfully close to her face a couple of times.

"Seeeeeeeeth! Come get Paul off my best friend!" I called down the hall, an undertone of urgency in my voice that I hoped he would pick up on. Sure enough, Seth came charging down the hall, an irritated expression plastered across his beautiful face… Wait, did I just say his face was beautiful? Stop, stop, stop it Leslie! You're stringing yourself up, woman!

"Paul. Seriously? Do you want me to call Rachel over here?" Rachel Black was Paul's Imprint, and his only weak spot. Well that and chocolate cake.

"You _wouldn't_ dare!" Paul exclaimed, his eyes widening in horror. Seth looked smugly at him before pulling his cell phone out of his back pocket.

"Try me." And with those two words, Paul was out of the doorway, and Ivy was standing in front of nothing with a wooden baseball bat held above her head, ready to strike.

"Aww… I was just about to hit him, too…" She whined, and I smiled at her reassuringly.

"We'll get Jacob to beat him up for us… Lord knows he's done it before." I said curtly, smirking at Paul. He was grumbling something about, "Caught me off guard… Could'a taken him… Let him win…", looking at his feet in shame.

"_Jacob_ beat _you_ in a _fist fight_?" Ivy asked in disbelief, but I couldn't exactly blame her. I mean, I don't think she'd seen Jacob since he'd changed. But Paul, the muscular, tall, intimidating Paul, was standing right in front of her.

"Not exactly a-" Paul began, and I hastily cut him off.

"He said something rude to Bella, and Jake beat him down." Paul shot me a death glare, and I heard Seth growl quietly behind me. Paul returned it with just as much vigor, and all I wanted to do was smack them both with a ham sandwich. They were being _super_ conspicuous.

"Over _Isabitch_?" Ivy tossed the bat onto my bed. She was completely ignorant to the whole "rumble in the jungle" thing Seth and Paul had going on. "He's obsessing over a girl with the personality of a lamp post."

"If its even possible, she's gotten worse. You thought she was a zombie before, wait 'til you get a gander at her now." I said solemnly, and Ivy's little laugh chimed throughout the crowded hallway.

"If you had kicked the bucket, I don't know what I would've done without you."

Seth P.O.V

All throughout dinner, Ivy kept glancing up at me, confusion and hurt all over her face. And every time she did, I'd look somewhere else. My plate, the wall, Leslie. Anywhere else but her face. What I had to do to her was almost exactly the same as what Sam did to my sister, and it killed me, because I knew every square inch of pain Ivy would have to deal with.

"Seth, are you alright?" Leslie asked quietly as she washed the dishes, throwing me a worried glance over her shoulder. It physically hurt me to see her even the slightest bit upset, but at the same time I couldn't help but feel completely elated that she cared. Conflicting, huh?

"I guess… I'm gonna have to do it tonight, or I won't get any sleep." I muttered, walking to the sink to help her. She scooted over and smiled gratefully at me, and I swear my heart skipped a beat. There was nothing I wanted to do more than lean down and kiss her, tell her everything I felt without saying a word.

"She's gonna think its my fault, ya know…" Leslie grumbled, tearing her gaze away from mine. I pulled out a plate and began scrubbing it carefully, trying to string my words together in my head before spluttering them out like an idiot.

"Its _not_ your fault, Leslie. It could _never_ be your fault. Don't blame yourself, please, for me just… Don't blame yourself for any of this." She sighed in exasperation, craning her neck to look up at me again.

"I can't help it. As conceited as it sounds, I feel like you're leaving her for me, even though I know you're not. And I feel like a total bitch. Even though I know its not my fault." I snarled instinctively when she called herself a bitch, and she jumped away from me, eyes wide.

"Don't talk about yourself like that. Ever." Leslie swallowed thickly before nodding and carefully sliding back in by my side. I felt bad for scaring her, but I couldn't help but get angry when she talked about herself in any bad way whatsoever. There was nothing "bad" about her. She was perfect.

"Seth, I think your plate's clean now." Leslie said with a little laugh, reaching over to take the spotless plate from my hands. In the process, her hand brushed mine ever so slightly, and I almost went insane. My heart rate skyrocketed, and I heard Paul chuckle under his breath in the living room. Jerk.

"Oh, it is, isn't it?" I stuttered, feeling my face heat up. Leslie laughed again, a little louder this time, running the soapy plate under hot water. A little wavy strand of hair fell out of her haphazardly put-up bun and into her face. She crossed her eyes to glare at it, puffing air up at it to blow it out of her face. It fluttered up and right back down where it was at before, and she glared even fiercer.

Laughing loudly, I rinsed off one of my hands and tucked it behind her ear. She grinned goofily at me, quite literally stopping my heart. Again.

"Hey Ivy, get me a soda while you're in there, will you?" Paul called out loudly, and I immediately recognized the unnecessary volume. A warning. I quickly snapped my hand back to the sink and began washing whatever dish my hand happened to grab.

"Or you could get off your fat lazy butt and get it yourself!" Ivy shot back as she walked into the kitchen, making her way to the fridge. She flung the door open and peered at it closely, as if it held all the answers to life's problems. But, with my wolf senses, I could see her glancing at Leslie and I every couple of seconds as if she was blatantly staring.

"Yo, Clearwater, you gonna wash that bowl all day or what?" Paul rumbled a laugh as he strolled over to the fridge and bumped Ivy out of the way with his hip. She went stumbling off to the side, her body moving faster than her feet. On her way to the floor, she reached for the counter to stop her fall, but instead, she got a hold on Leslie's left arm, jerking her down with her.

"MOTHER FUCK!" Leslie bellowed, clutching her side in pain. My heart crumpled into a black hole of anger. Ivy'd hurt her. My Leslie. She'd hurt my Leslie.

I must've been shaking pretty bad, because before I knew it, Paul had hauled me out of the house and shoved me into the woods, shouting something I couldn't make out. All I could hear was Leslie's screams of agony, and my blood roaring in my own ears. I didn't think I'd be talking to Ivy at all tonight.


	17. Author's Note

Sorry! I've been hibernating…I am going to be rewriting Leslie's story! Do not worry!

I will be back soon!


End file.
